beyond coma and despair
by the Carpenter3
Summary: Naruto seorang pengacara yang terbelit masalah hingga mengancam nyawanya dan Sakura seorang mahasiswa yang harus menerima kenyataan pahit dalam hidupnya. bertemu lewat jalinan takdir tak terduga. Tetap bersamamu, hingga melampaui koma dan rasa putus asa. A little bit romance and action.
1. Chapter 1

Standart disclaimer applied

Warning : Alternate Universe, Typo, Out Of Character, dll . . .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu menjelang siang, ditandai dengan semakin banyaknya orang berlalu lalang melewati salah satu jalan di pusat negara Konoha. Sebuah negara dengan tingkat kemiskinan yang masih tergolong tinggi untuk sebuah negara yang berada pada fase berkembang, terbukti dengan banyak nya penduduk pada usia Kanak-kanak hingga Manula menengadahkan tangan di pinggir jalan meminta belas kasih pada setiap pejalan kaki yang terlihat tergesa-gesa. Mungkin karena terjebak dengan lingkaran rutinitas kerja yang menjerat, yang kebetulan melewati jalan kota itu.

"Apakah kau mau Sakura-chan?. Aku membeli banyak tadi." Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang menawarkan sesuatu kepada gadis yang berjalan di dekatnya. Sesuatu seperti sebuah roti, di lihat dari kantong kertas yang membungkusnya terdapat sebuah logo salah satu perusahaan roti terbesar di Negara itu yang hanya para kalangan menengah keatas yang mau dengan bodoh nya membeli sebuah roti dengan harga selangit.

"Oh, terimakasih Hinata-chan. Aku sudah sarapan pagi bersama keluargaku tadi. Kau tahu kan bagaimana aturan di keluargaku, yang mengharuskan selalu makan di meja yang sama." Merengut kesal karena teringat akan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan. "Itulah yang membuatku kesal setiap pagi karena harus menunggu Nii-san bodoh ku yang telat bangun setiap hari." Mungkin dengan mengatakan hal apa yang membuat mood nya memburuk setiap pagi, akan memberikan sedikit kesenangan untuk nya. Apalagi mengatakan kebiasaan buruk Kakak nya kepada teman akrab yang berjalan di sampingnya ini, yang kebetulan juga orang yang disukai oleh Kakaknya akan memberi pembalasan tersendiri untuk pengorbanan nya menunggu lama di meja makan setiap pagi.

"Hihihihihi!" Hinata terkikik geli dengan ekspresi kesal yang ditampilkan oleh Sakura. Dia sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan sahabat baik nya ini setiap pagi. Mengumpat tentang kebiasaan keluarga nya dan jangan lupakan tentang hal-hal negatif tentang Sasori-niisan yang merupakan kakak Sakura. Menjadi sebuah kebiasaan di dengar oleh telinga Hinata setiap pagi.

Keduanya berjalan menelusuri trotoar jalan dengan canda-gurau tak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibir masing-masing. Saling menimpali satu-sama lain sampai pada sebuah tikungan tak sengaja mata hijau Sakura menangkap sosok gadis kecil berambut pirang di antara para orang dewasa yang menengadahkan tangan.

Mengemis, mengharapkan seseorang berbelas kasih memberikan sesuatu untuk mereka, hal itulah yang mereka lakukan.

Kedua tangan nya memegangi perut, yang seolah-olah menahan lapar yang sangat. Sekilas membuat hati Sakura merasakan iba dan berinisiatif melakukan sesuatu.

"Hinata-chan, apa aku masih boleh meminta roti itu?." Membelokan arah pandangan muka dari gadis kecil pengemis kearah sahabat yang berjalan di sampingnya. Tak lupa jari telunjuk lentik nya menunjuk pembungkus kertas yang berisi beberapa buah roti di tangan Hinata.

"Eh! Tentu, tentu saja Sakura-chan. Bukan kah dari awal aku sudah menawari mu, dan kau menolak nya." Rasa heran lah yang diraskan Hinata. Namun tak berlangsung lama karena tangan kanan miliknya langsung di genggam erat oleh Sakura. Memaksa nya untuk berjalan cepat karena tarikan paksa. "Tunggu!, Sakura kenapa kau jadi tergesa-gesa?." Bengong karena tarikan pada tangan nya itu berakhir didepan sosok gadis kecil berambut pirang yang duduk di pinggir jalan.

"Apa kau lapar adik kecil?." Diam sejenak menunggu respon dari gadis kecil pirang yang duduk pada pembatas trotoar di depannya. Sakura berjongkok dengan menekuk kedua lututnya setelah tak juga melihat respon dari si Gadis pirang. "Kakak punya sesuatu untuk mu!." Ucap Sakura.

Tangan Sakura menengadah ke samping kearah Hinata yang masih berdiri terbengong di sampingnya tak mengerti apa yang dirinya inginkan. Berdiri dan meraih bungkusan kertas yang berisi roti dari tangan Hinata. "Maksudku ini."

" Oh, iya! Silakan." Hinata menyerahkan sesuatu yang di penggangnya kepada Sakura.

"Terimakasih. Ini untuk mu! Makanlah." Menyerahkan bunggkusan itu kearah gadis kecil di depannya setelah menerima dari tangan Hinata.

Satu kata 'bingung' lah yang terlintas di pikiran Gadis kecil berambut pirang saat ini, namun dia abaikan perasaan itu dengan lekas menyambut uluran tangan dari gadis berambut merah muda di depannya. Seperti sosok bidadari menurutnya, seseorang dengan penampilan anggun khas kaum atas walaupun dibalut dengan pakaian casual biasa yang seperti nya hanya digunakan sebagai penutup jati diri sebenarnya, namun tak mengurangi penilaiannya terhadap gadis di hadapannya ini tentang setatus nya yang bukan dari golongan biasa menurutnya.

Perasaan bingung nya terjawab setelah berlalu nya dua gadis merah-muda dan indigo dari hadapannya. Menengokan fokus pandangan kekanan dan kekiri. Dalam hati membatin. 'Sialan, aku dikira seorang pengemis.' Mungkin salah nya sendiri memilih duduk mengistirahatkan tubuh di tepian trotoar jalan diantara para pengemis.

"Apakah kau lama menungguku?." Dengan napas yang masih terenggah-enggah, tangan kanan dan kiri masing-masing memegangi dada dan lutut. Pada jari kanan laki-laki berambut kuning itu terselip bungkusan plastik berwarna putih, dengan sebuah logo apotik tertera di sana.

"Dasar Nii-chan bodoh, kau lama sekali." Merengut kesal pada laki-laki yang di panggil kakak di depannya. Beranjak berdiri, tangannya mengusap bagian belakang celana nya yang sedikit kotor akibat duduk sembarangan.

 **Grepp!**

Tangan nya merebut bungkus plastik dari tangan kakaknya. "Aku sudah tidak tahan tahu. Sakit perut ini menyiksaku sejak dari tadi." Menghiraukan ocehan protes tidak penting dari Kakaknya.

"Hey! Hey!. Kau pikir berapa jauh jarak apotik terdekat dari sini. Dan salah mu sendiri kenapa sakit perut mu harus terjadi di saat-saat seperti ini." Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam menghembuskannya kuat-kuat belum mampu meredakan rasa terenggah-enggah yang mendera paru-paru miliknya, yang di paksa berkerja dua kali lipat untuk berlari dari tempatnya berdiri menuju tempat Apotik terdekat. Mengerahkan segenap kemampuannya untuk berlari karena terdorong rasa kawatir terhadap keadaan adiknya yang mengeluh kesakitan. Tapi apa yang didapat nya saat ini atas pengorbanan yang dia lakukakan?.

"Apakah kau tak melupakan sesuatu Naruto-no-baka?." pandangan memicing tajam, dengan kaki kanan mengetuk-ngetuk kasar lantai trotoar.

"Hemm!" Raut bingung jelas memenuhi mimik muka Naruto saat ini. Pandangan nya teralih dari bungkus plastik berisi obat, menuju ke muka adik nya, kembali lagi ke bungkus plastik kemudian ke muka adik nya lagi. "Apa yang salah dengan itu. Itu obat yang kau perlukan kan?." jari telunjuknya teracung ke depan menunjuk Obyek yang dimaksud. Sesekali tangan nya menggaruk pelan rambut belakang kepala yang sebenarnya tidak ada kutu yang menggigit dan menyebabkan rasa gatal pada area itu.

"Jelaskan pada ku bagaimana aku bisa meminum nya tanpa air?"

 _Takdir seperti sebuah bola yang meniti seutas benang. Kau hanya perlu membiarkan tangan Tuhan menuntunmu sepanjang jalan._

 **333**

"Tuan Namikaze, saya mewakili Tuan Akasuna. Untuk memberikan ini untuk anda." Merogoh sebuah amplop ukuran sedang dari balik saku dalam jas abu-abu miliknya. Mata tajamnya tak pernah teralih menatap bola mata laki-laki berwarna biru langit di depannya, memberikan efek intimidasi tersendiri.

Meletakkan sebuah amplop berwarna putih itu tepat didepan meja pada posisinya duduk, dan secara perlahan-lahan mendorong nya kedepan. Setelah memastikan amplop berada pada jangkauan orang di depannya kemudian menarik kembali tangan miliknya untuk membetulkan posisi kaca mata yang turun dari posisi semula akibat mencondongkan tubuh kedepan.

"Apa ini Kabuto-san?." Bingung dan rasa penasaran menjadi satu, ketika pandangannya teralih dari amplop putih yang di pegang menuju ke arah pria di depannya demi untuk meminta jawaban atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan, namun hanya sunggingan senyum yang diperoleh dari pria tersebut. Tangan nya perlahan membuka bagian atas dari amplop segi empat itu. Seketika mata nya memicing tajam kearah depan ketika menemukan selembar kertas dari dalam amplop. "Jelaskan apa maksudmu dengan memberikan ini Tuan Kabuto?" Raut muka mengeras menahan marah dengan suara keras penuh emosi di dalamnya.

"Anda boleh munulis berapapun nominal yang anda perlukan di dalam cek kosong tersebut. Dengan catatan anda harus membantu klien saya tuan Akasuna dari kasus ini. Bukan kah anda salah satu orang yang berperan penting pada kasus ini Tuan Namikaze?" Bicara santai seperti tanpa beban. Tak menghiraukan hawa intimidasi dari laki-laki di depannya. Pengalaman bertahun-tahun sebagai pengacara membuat dirinya kebal akan ancaman-ancaman non verbal seperti yang sedang dia alami saat ini.

"Persetan denganmu dan Tuan Merahmu itu!" Melemparkan kembali ke depan amplop beserta isinya. Tidak sopan memang, tetapi bagi nya tidak perlu sikap sopan santun untuk menghadapi Mafia hukum seperti orang di depannya ini. "Aku akan berperan secara penuh dalam kasus itu. Malah aku akan semakin bersemangat memenjarakan Tuan Merahmu itu. Ketakutannya hingga memberikan suap kepada ku menunjukkan dia benar-benar bersalah."

"Mungkin andalah yang akan masuk penjara Naruto." Bebicara pelan hampir seperti berbisik. Menyeringai namun tak terlihat dari depan karena tertutup oleh posisi gerakan tangan yang mendorong posisi kaca mata ke tempat semula yang sebelum nya melorot akibat gaya gravitasi.

"Apa yang kau katakan Kabuto-san?." Bingung karena apa yang di katakan orang di depannya hampir atau malah tak bisa di dengar oleh indra pendengaran miliknya.

"Ah!, mungkin anda salah dengar Namikaze-san. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Akan ku persiapkan matang-matang bukti-bukti untuk menyelamat kan tuan Akasuna." Berdiri dari tempat duduknya seraya membungkukkan badan sejenak kedepan. Menuju arah pintu keluar ketika melihat sekilas anggukan dari laki-laki bersurai kuning di depannya.

"Dia menolak nya. Lakukan rencana B." Perlahan terdengar pembicaraan dari balik pintu keluar oleh kabuto, melalui ponsel yang di pegang tangan kiri miliknya.

 _Waktu mempertemukan kita dengan sejumlah orang, namun takdir yang menentukan siapa yang akan tetap tinggal._

 **333**

Usia muda terkadang dipandang sebelah mata, namun zaman sekarang ini usia muda bukanlah penghalang untuk berkarya. Berusia 25 tahun dan berprofesi pengacara dialah Namikaze Naruto yang mampu membuat orang untuk membuka mata yang sebelahnya lagi, sehingga dapat memandangnya dengan penuh. Latar belakang keluarganya yang juga berasal dari dunia hukum. Ayah nya yang juga seoarang pengacara yang masuk dalam jajaran pengacara ternama memberinya banyak motivasi untuk mengikuti jejak nya. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering pulang larut akibat menyelesaikan kasus yang menimpa politisi muda yang cukup berpengaruh di Konoha Akasuna Sasori. Dirinya yang merupakan pengacara pihak penuntut dari si Merah itu, hingga membuat dirinya mendapatkan banyak tawaran uang suap dan beberapa Gratifikasi seperti yang dilakukan Kabuto hingga membuat nya pulang larut lagi hari ini karena Kabuto menyita beberpa jam waktunya untuk membicarakan hal yang sudah pasti dia tolak.

Naruto merasa aneh sejak memasuki gerbang depan Mansion Namikaze. Rumah yang ditinggalinya bersama kedua orang tua dan adik perempuannya itu terlihat janggal dengan gerbang depan terbuka dan lampu bagian dalam rumah kelihatan dari luar dalam keadaan mati.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil dia bergegas menuju pintu masuk depan rumah. Diraih nya kunci cadangan yang selama ini jarang terpakai dari dalam tas kerja yang terselempang di pundak.

 **Cklek! Krieet!**

Gelap. Hanya gelap warna yang dipantulkan ke kelopak mata biru langit Naruto. Merasa penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi tangan Naruto merayap di permukaan tembok untuk mencari saklar lampu, yang dia ingat berada di bagian tembok sebelah kiri pintu masuk.

 **Klikk!**

"Tou-san!." Berlari kedepan memangkas jarak secepat yang dia bisa. Jantungnya berdegup cepat perpaduan antara terkejut, rasa takut, dan rasa sesak karena di paksa bekerja secara ekstra untuk berlari.

Ketika pencahayaan lampu berhasil menempuh jarak pencahayaan seluruh ruangan. Pemandangan ngeri yang terlihat di sana, seorang pria paruh baya bersurai kuning terlungkup jatuh. Yang pasti tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja karena banyak nya ceceran darah kental menggenang memenuhi lantai di sekitarnya. Sebuah pistol tergeletak tak jauh dari posisi pria pirang itu tertelungkup.

"Tou-san! Apa yang terjadi." Naruto Mencoba menggoyang-goyang kan tubuh yang di panggil nya dengan sebutan ayah. Pandangan mata nya buram karena banyaknya air mata yang bedesakan turun. Tak sengaja pandangan nya teralih menuju sudut ruangan. Sebuah pemandangan yang merermukkan kembali hati nya. Seorang wanita dan seorang prempuan bersurai merah dan kuning saling berpelukan merapat dinding dengan darah kental keluar dari bagian dada masing-masing.

"Kaa-san!. Naruko-chan!." Ingin sekali Naruto berlari menuju kedua tubuh tergeletak itu tapi instingnya memberi tahu bahwa ada seseorang di belakangnya.

 **Slapp!**

Secara reflek Naruto mengambil pistol yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tubuh ayahnya. Berbalik arah dengan moncong pistol menodong lurus ke depan siap memutahkan timah panas.

"Siapa kau?." Seketika pandangan Naruto menangkap sosok berpakaian hitam dengan sepucuk pistol tertodong kedepan. Mimik muka yang tidak dikenali karena tertutup topeng porcelain putih.

Namun hanya diam yang di dapat Naruto dari sosok tersebut.

 **Dorr! Dorr!**

Dua tembakan di lepaskan Naruto karena sosok bertopeng tersebut mencoba melarikan diri ke bagian lebih dalam rumah tersebut. Sekilas saja sosok tersebut sudah tak terlihat karena memasuki lorong rumah yang tak tersinari cahaya.

"Tidakkk!. apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Minato-sama, Naruto-san!." Terdengar suara dari arah pintu masuk depan Mansion.

Belum sempat Naruto melangkahkan kaki nya untuk mengejar. Dirinya sudah di kejutkan dengan teriakan dari arah pintu masuk. Teriakan dari sosok prempuan yang di kenalinya sebagai pembantu rumah tangga yang bekerja untuk keluarga Namikaze. Mungkin baru saja keluar rumah untuk berbelanja keperluan dapur jika dilihat dari dua kantung plastik besar yang jatuh berserakan di samping kiri dan kanan tempat dia berdiri.

Otak Naruto dipaksa berpikir secara cepat untuk menentukan pilihan mana yang harus sesegera di ambil, mengejar pembunuh ayah nya yang melarikan diri atau kah menjekaskan kejadian sebenarnya kepada pembantunya. Namun amarah nya lebih besar dibandingkan dengan akal sehat yang mengendalikan tubuh nya, sehingga membuat Naruto dengan cepat berlari menuju bagian lebih dalam Mansion untuk mengejar pembunuh keluarganya.

 _Sebab Tuhan selalu punya cara untuk kita menemukan takdir kita sendiri_.

 **333**

"Tidak!. Itu tidak bisa di lakukan Sakura-san. Meskipun keluarga anda orang penting di Negara ini. Itu sangat berbahaya untuk anda Sakura-san kumohon mengertilah." Seseorang berambut silver melawan gravitasi berseragam polisi beratribut lengkap meski tanpa menggunakan topi karena merasa tidak perlu di gunakan saat berada dalam ruangan. Mencoba meyakinkan gadis berambut merah muda yang di depannya yang tak henti-hentinya memohon melakukan hal yang menurutnya hal yang berbahaya untuk salah satu cucu orang penting di Negara Konoha itu.

Penjara Sementara Konoha adalah salah satu dari empat kategori penjara yang ada di Negara Konoha penjara sementara yang di gunakan untuk menampung calon kriminal yang masih belum terbukti bersalah dan masih dalam proses pembuktian dalam pengadilan Konoha. Penampungan sementara sebelum memasuki tiga penjara lainnya yakni Penjara Ringan Konoha, Penjara Sedang Konoha, dan Penjara Ketat Konoha.

"Kumohon izin kan aku meminta satu subyek kriminal saja Kakkashi-san, dan keluargaku tidak ada sangkut paut nya dengan ini. Aku membutuhkan subyek untuk tesis ku. Kumohon mengertilah." Kuliah Strata dua Psikologinya yang mendekati akhir mengharuskan Sakura melakukan penelitian terhadap subyek seorang kriminal. Hal inilah yang menyebabkan dia mengorbankan waktu berharganya untuk memasuki daerah kurang aman menurut sebagian orang.

Mengabaikan kaliamat-kalimat penolakan dari kepala penjara di depannya yang sempat membuat nya drop. Apakah sesulit ini berhubungan dengan para kriminal. Namun dirinya mengerti hanya dirinya lah yang di persulit di sini karena setatusnya yang berasal dari keluarga penting menyebabkan dirinya sangat di proteksi dari hal-hal berbahaya seperti kaum kriminal. Tetapi kriminal juga masih manusia bukan, sama seperti dirinya. itu lah yang menjadi keyakinannya hingga membuat nya terus memohon agar di beri izin.

Yang tidak dia tahu banyak kriminal yang sudah bukan manusia lagi tapi menjadi setengah iblis, karena hati dan pikirannya yang di penuhi dengan hal-hal jahat yang mengerak hingga sulit di bersihkan.

"Aku moho..." Belum selesai kalimat yang ingin dia utarakan tiba-tiba rasa sakit menjalar di dada miliknya. Kedua tangan Sakura memegangi dada nya seolah-olah merasakan nyeri yang tak tertahankan. Nafas nya tersenggal-senggal seakan-akan sulit bernafas. "Sakk.. iit!" Teriakan yang sempat keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sakura-san. Anda tidak apa-apa?. Sakura-san, Sakura-san!" Panik bukan main yang di rasakan oleh kepala penjara yang disebut sebagai Kakkashi ini saat orang di depannya tiba-tiba mengerang kesakitan.

Dengan inisiatif sendiri Kakkashi langsung menggedong tubuh Sakura dengan kedua tangan nya, bermaksud membawa nya ke Rumah Sakit.

Sial bagi Kakkashi saat diri nya akan mendekati pintu keluar utama bangunan penjara itu, pintu utama di penuhi dengan para polisi yang berdesakan masuk mengawal seorang bersurai kuning dengan kedua tangan terborgol ke belakang. Surai depan rambut kuningnya yang agak panjang menutupi bagian matanya sehingga tak begitu jelas terlihat siap dia. Namun dapat terlihat jelas bekas butiran air mata yang mengering di sudut-sudut pipi berwarna tan miliknya.

"Sial!" Keadaan darurat membuat Kakkashi menerjang kerumunan itu.

 **Slapp!**

Keduanya saling bersenggolan pelan. Surai halus merah muda Sakura yang berada di gendongan Kakkashi, bagaikan semilir angin dengan pelan menyentuh lengan laki-laki bersurai kuning yang menundukan wajah miliknya.

 **Tess!**

Bulir air mata tak sengaja jatuh dari iris biru langit laki-laki bersurai kuning menuju kebawah tepat pada pipi halus Sakura. Volume air mata cukup untuk membentuk aliran kecil meluncur kebawah menyusuri pori-pori halus seakan-akan Sakura lah yang menangis.

Dan..

.

.. Bersambung.

Terima kasih see you again in ne xt chapter!

Thecharpenter3 kembali ke dunia nyata.


	2. Chapter 2

Standart disclaimer applied

Warning : Alternate Universe, Typo, Out Of Character, dll . . .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Himawari hotel adalah hotel dengan pelayanan top nomor satu saat ini. Memiliki banyak cabang di berbagai Negara salah satunya di Konoha. Berbagai pelayanan seperti Hall room, Diskotik, Restoran, Ruang rapat dan tentu saja Kamar hotel bintang lima siap disewakan dengan harga yang bisa membuat kantung berlubang karena harga selangitnya. Namun bukan hal tersebut yang menjadi fokus utama disini namun dua orang yang sedang melakukan sebuah pertemuan penting dilihat dari pakaian jas formal yang dkenakan masing-masing. Berada dalam salah satu ruang pertemuan di hotel tersebut.

"Jadi apa yang membuat anda ingin bertemu dengan saya, Kabuto-san?." Pria berambut hitam dengan dua buah goresan bekas luka melintang diwajah nya menatap serius Pria berkaca mata didepan nya.

"Ehem. Sesuai dengan rumor yang aku dengar tentang mu Mirino Ibiki-san. Kau tidak senang membuang-buang waktu dengan langsung bicara ke topik." Tersenyum kecil mengabaikan tatapan tajam orang bertampang sangar didepannya.

"Dan bisakah kau tidak memperlakukan ku sama seperti kau mengintrogasi tahanan Ibiki-san." Senyum yang kini berubah menjadi tawa keluar dari mulut Kabuto semakin tak memperdulikan ekspresi serius orang didepan nya.

"Maaf. Tapi ini memang sifat ku, tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaanku yang selalu bergelut dengan para tahanan." Tetap dengan aksen tegas dan datar tanpa memperdulikan sindiran laki-laki berkacamata di hadapannya.

"Tapi sayang sekali, karena topik yang akan kita bicarakan berhubungan dengan hal itu." Tangan Kabuto membenarkan letak kaca mata miliknya yang sedikit melorot karena tarikan gravitasi dengan tetap pandangan matanya fokus mengamati ekspresi Ibiki.

"Maksud mu?." Tanda tanya besar memenuhi ruang lingkup pemikiran Ibiki. Namun dirinya sekilas bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan ini jika menyinggung bidang pekerjaan yang digeluti masing-masing. Orang didepannya ini yang seorang pengacara dan dirinya yang seorang penyidik kepolisian.

Tanpa ada niat memberikan penjelasan. Tangan Kabuto mengambil amplop dari balik saku jas abu-abu yang dipakainya, perlahan meletakannya diatas meja. saat dirasa amplop telah bersentuhan dengan sudut datar meja, mendorong pelan kearah Ibiki duduk.

"Apa yang aku bisa bantu?." Ibiki tersenyum menyeringai ketika melihat apa isi yang ada di dalam amplop.

"Namikaze Naruto. Aku ingin kau mengurus nya." Dengan uang lawanpun akan jadi kawan, Kabuto tertawa didalam hati.

"Oh. Pengacara yang membunuh keluarganya itu. Aku harus apakan dia,membantunya atau justru sebaliknya?." Lekas memasukkan amplop dalam saku jas hitam miliknya. Dalam pikirannya sudah terlukis bayangan apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan isi amplop tersebut. Pastinya tidak jauh dari hal-hal berbau kesenangan.

" Bukan kah hukuman mati pantas untuk orang yang membunuh keluarga nya. Ibiki-san?." Bukan nya menjawab apa keinginannya. Justru hanya pertanyaan ambigu yang keluar dari mulut Kabuto.

"Tidak buruk juga. Aku akan menjamin itu Kabuto-san."

 _Lihat lah uang dari sudut berbeda maka kau hanya akan menemukan sampah kertas yang akan mudah terbakar. Jangan lihat dari sudut sebalik nya karena kau akan menemukan harga dirimu tak ada artinya dibanding nilainya._

 **333**

Ruangan gelap dengan pencahayaan minim menjadi latar dengan aroma lembab yang menyesakkan hidung bercampur karat besi teralis penjara yang terbentuk selama bertahun-tahun mungkin menjadi pemandangan lazim di penjara-penjara manapun. Tidak berbeda keadaanya dengan Penjara sementara Konoha. Penjara yang menjadi penampungan sementara para kriminal-kriminal yang belum terbukti bersalah ini kini di penuhi dengan para tahanan dengan berbagai tindak kejahatan. Sebuah lorong kecil memisah kan ruangan bertralis disebelah kiri dan kanan mungkin bisa menggambarkan denah penjara ini, dan tak lupa beberapa sekat-sekat pemisah yang juga terbuat dari teralis besi masing-masing memisah kan ruangan sehingga membentuk ruangan persegi.

"Hey!. Rambut pirang, Kenapa kau diam saja sejak kemarin?." Ucap salah satu pria dengan rambut putih disisir klimis kebelakang, terdengar dari salah satu sel penjara.

"Hey!. Jawab bodoh!." Ketika pertanyaan nya tak dihiraukan orang didepannya amarahnya pun perlahan memuncak. Dengan sekali gerakan bangkit berdiri, tangan kanan nya menjambak rambut pirang orang dihadapannya yang sejak tadi mengabaikan dirinya.

 **Brukkk!**

Pria berambut putih dengan kasar nya membenturkan kepala pria berambut pirang ke dinding penjara.

 **Cuihhh!**

Kini aroma amis ludah mendarat tepat di pipi pria berambut pirang.

"Mungkin kau telah membunuh ayah mu, memperkosa ibumu sendiri, menjual adik mu dan menjadikan nya seorang pelacur. Hingga kau sampai ke tempat ini." Kembali tak mendapat tanggapan dari orang yang tersungkur didepan nya membuat amarah nya turun. Berbalik kembali bermaksud untuk duduk ditempatnya semula.

 **Brukkk**

Namun pukulan dari belakang yang terarah ke kepala kanan nya membuat nya hampir jatuh terhuyung kedepan.

"Tarik kata-kata mu sialan!." Kata-kata dengan nada mengeram marah berasal dari pria pirang yang kini bangkit berdiri. Darah terlihat mengalir dari pelipis kiri miliknya, mungkin berasal dari benturan dengan tembok yang barusan terjadi.

"Dewa Jashin tak akan memaafkan mu!. Keparat!." Mengabaikan rasa migrain sesaat yang mendera kepala kanannya akibat pukulan, pria berambut putih kini berbalik menghadap si pemukul di belakang nya. Bersiap-siap melakukan kuda-kuda. Memperkuat otot betis kiri dan dengan sekuat tenaga mengayunkan tendangan kedepan.

 **brukkkk**

Bukannya hasil memuaskan yang diperoleh dari tendangan yang mengenai si rambut pirang didepannya namun kini malah dirinya tersungkur jatuh karena tendangan kerasnya berhasil di counter dan balik tubuhnya terbanting ke depan karena tarikan pada kaki miliknya.

 **Pritttttttttt!**

Peluit panjang dari penjaga penjara menghentikan pertikaian keduanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto!" Pria berseragam polisi menarik pria berambut pirang yang dipanggilnya Naruto kebelakang. Sebelum keduanya melanjutkan adu pukul yang sempat terjadi.

"Tolong jangan lakukan hal-hal yang akan membuat kau terlihat bersalah Naruto.!" Pria berseragam polisi kini Menarik lengan Naruto keluar sel menuju sebuah ruangan arah dimana dia datang sebelumnya. Mungkin ruangan kerja dari pria berambut silver melawan gravitasi ini yang saat ini mereka berdua tempati. ruangan persegi dengan banyak kertas arsip terlihat tertata di rak-rak yang didisain menggantung menempel dinding didalam lemari dan sisanya masih berserakan memenuhi meja.

 **brukkkkk**

Suara kertas yang jatuh berserakan ke bawah meja ketika tangan pria berseragam polisi dengan kasar nya mendorong apapun yang berada di atas meja, bermaksud untuk memberikan sedikit ruang untuk tangannya bersandar.

"Duduk!."

Diam seribu bahasa yang di lakukan Naruto. Tanpa berniat melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak Naruto menuruti perkataan orang didepan nya dengan mendudukan pantat nya menikmati keras nya kursi lipat yang menurutnya lebih baik dari pada duduk di permukaan lantai dingin penjara.

"Ingat aku mempercayaimu Naruto. Aku mengenal siapa kamu dan tentu saja almarhum Ayahmu. Aku percaya kau tidak melakukan apapun yang dituduhkan kepadamu. Tapi jangan sampai perbuatanmu melunturkan kepercayaan itu!" Suara keras penuh emosi menguar didalamnya, menunjukan betapa serius perkataannya.

"Diam! Diam! Diam, kau Kakashi. Kau tak tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Keluarga ku! Keluargaku.." Naruto jatuh kedepan dari duduknya, berlutut berusaha mencekram lantai dengan kedua tangan nya. memperlihatkan otot-otot tangan bukti betapa kuat nya cengkraman itu.

"Hentikan itu Naruto. Aku tahu perasaan mu. Penyesalan hanyalah sampah saat ini. Yang terpenting bagaimana membuktikan ketidakbersalah mu saat ini." Kakkashi melangkah memutari meja, menjangkau salah satu kursi yang berada bersebrangan dari kursi yang sebelumnya Naruto duduki.

"Sayangnya aku hanyalah Sipir penjaga penjara yang tak bisa banyak membantumu."

Nada kecut penyesalan terucap dari bibir Kakashi.

 _Teman dan lawan hanyalah sementara, entah kapan takdir akan membalikan makna keduanya._

 **333**

Sinar matahari, mungkin adalah sumber cahaya terkuat yang berada di alam ini, terbukti betapa tangguhnya Ia hingga mampu menerobos tirai gorden kamar hingga menimbulkan celah-celah cahaya lurus, remang-remang memang, tapi itu cukup untuk menerangi sebuah ruangan dan menggangu tidur seorang gadis di ruangan tersebut.

Menggeliat malas. Melakukan gerakan-gerakan kecil, hingga melakukan hal yang sama yang di lakukan oleh putri tidur yang berada di cerita dongeng yang kerap dibacakan oleh ibunya sebelum tidur, yakni membuka mata ketika sang Pangeran mencium bibir berpoles lipstik merah sang Putri. Mungkin yang kurang disini hanyalah keberadaan sang Pangeran.

"Ah. Sudah pagi" Bergumam pelan. sebelum mendudukan badan, menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran tempat tidur. mengucek kelopak mata yang semalaman menyembunyikan bola mata hijau miliknya menghilangkan dari kotoran berbagai macam campuran debu, udara kotor, dan mungkin sedikit air mata yang menyangkut di sudut tepian mata miliknya.

Jari lentik bercat kuku merah milik sang Gadis meraih sebuah amplop kertas lebar berwarna coklat tua yang entah sejak kapan tersembunyi di bawah bantal merah marun miliknya. Amplop dengan logo sebuah rumah sakit tercetak berwarna hitam di tengah-tengah bagian depan amplop. Amplop yang isinya mungkin sudah dilihat beberapa kali jika dilihat dari keadaan kusut yang di derita.

"Ah sudahlah. Setiap orang pasti juga akan berujung dengan kematian. Semangat Sakura!." Menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam berteriak lantang dengan merentangkan kedua tangan nya ke atas berusaha menyemangati dirinya. Walau tersirat seberkas kesedihan di mata hijau miliknya ketika melihat beberapa lembar kertas yang di keluarkan dari amplop yang kini berada dipangkuannya.

"Kau Sudah bangun Sakura-chan!. Makanan sudah siap cepat turun!." Terdengar teriakan seorang wanita dari balik kamar.

Pandangan Sakura melirik ke arah jam kecil yang berada di atas meja kecil yang tersambung dengan tempat tidur queen size miliknya. "Oh kami-sama!. Aku telat!."

Bergegas bangkit dari tempat tidur. Dengan gerakan asal mengikat rambut merah muda panjang miliknya. satu tujuan saat ini yang berada di pikirannya sebagai tujuan dari langkah kaki jenjangnya, yakni kamar mandi.

 _Sang putri melakukan perjuangan panjang sebelum benar-benar menjadi putri. bermain-main dengan kesedihan, mencicipi penderitaan, serta mungkin merasakan sedikit putus asa sebelum bertranformasi menjadi sang putri sesungguhnya._

 **333**

"Kakkashi-san. aku benar-benar minta tolong padamu. beri aku satu tahananmu untuk subyek penelitianku." Pandangan mata hijau yang kini berkaca-kaca seolah-olah akan mengalir deras hujan dari sana.

Kembali gadis merah muda tanpa rasa jera menambah beban dalam hidupnya tanpa rasa bersalah karena terus membuatnya berada dalam dilema. Disatu sisi dirinya kawatir jika terjadi sesuatu dengan gadis tersebut jika berhubungan dengan para tahanan. Gadis tersebut yang berasal dari salah satu keluarga penting akan langsung membuat dirinya terkena masalah besar jika itu terjadi. Didepak dari divisi yang saat ini dia tempati mungkin salah satu hal buruk yang akan dia alami. Disatu sisi kasian menjerat relung hati miliknya karena melihat dari usaha sang gadis.

"Tidak bisa Sakura-san. Kau berasal dari ke.." Belum sempat Kakkashi menyelesaikan kalimat nya sudah terpotong oleh Sakura yang duduk didepannya.

"Atau.." Sengaja menggantung kata-kata miliknya untuk memberikan efek dramatis pada kalimat yang selanjutnya akan Sakura ucapkan.

"Atau apa Sakura-san?."

"Ku ratakan tempat ini. Hahahaha." Suara serak di akhiri tawa melengking dibuat-buat mungkin akan sedikit mengintimidasi lawan didepannya, Pikir Sakura.

"Jangan bercanda Sakura-san. Itu tak akan terjadi." Kini giliran Kakkashi yang tertawa kecil ketika melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Sakura, karena pada posisi terdesak.

"Kumohon."

"Ah! aku baru ingat. Mungkin ada seseorang tahanan yang cocok untuk penelitianmu. Tapi tergantung usaha mu untuk membuat dia bersedia. Aku tidak mau menyuruhnya secara langsung." Mengusap-usap dagu miliknya ketika Kakkashi teringat akan sosok rambut pirang yang tempo hari duduk di kursi yang sama seperti yang saat ini Sakura tempati.

"Benarkah Kakkashi?." Seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang telinganya dengar. Setelah sekian lama usaha akhirnya jalan buntu itu pun sedikit terlihat sorot cahaya dari baliknya.

"Satu saran ku, jangan gunakan marga Akasuna di hadapannya. Sebelumnya dia punya pengalaman buruk dengan itu" Kakkashi teringat akan masalah yang membelit Naruto sebelumnya dan siapa gadis didepannya ini sebenarnya. Sekedar untuk berjaga-jaga mungkin tidak ada salahnya. Pikir Kakkashi.

"Um!." Anggukan semangat dari Sakura. Tanpa bermaksud bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Tunggu. Aku akan memanggil nya untukmu."

 **333**

Tiga puluh menit kita disini tanpa suara. Jam dinding pun tertawa, karna kuhanya diam dan membisu. Ingin kumaki diriku sendiri,yang tak berkutik di depanmu. (Pelangi di matamu-Jamrud). Mungkin itulah yang menggambarkan keadaan yang mendera keduanya. Naruto yang hanya diam tanpa diberitahu apapun oleh Kakkashi ketika membawa dirinya menuju ke ruangannya. Sementara duduk tepat dihadapannya seorang gadis cantik yang kini hanya tertunduk menyembunyikan pandangan mata miliknya.

Dentuman suara drum band beraliran metal dengan ciri khas doubel pedalnya kini mungkin sedang bermain di dada Sakura. Bagaimana tidak kini jantung Sakura berdetak kencang tak beraturan karena melihat Pria pirang di hadapannya kini. Mungkin melihat ke arah lantai yang diukir unik berbentuk persegi dapat mengalihkan sebagian debar jantungnya.

 **"Maaf!."**

Kata pertama yang mereka ucapkan secara bersamaan.

 **"** Ehem. Pertama-tama perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura dari Universitas Konoha." Mengambil nafas perlahan-lahan berusaha agar tidak begitu terlihat untuk mengatasi rasa gugupnya. Dalam hatinya memaki nama penjaga penjara Kakkashi. Bayangan akan sosok tahanan yang sangat berbeda dari apa yang di pikirkannya sempat memberikan efek shock therapy untuk jantungnya.

 **Brakkkk**

"Apa mau mu!. Cepat katakan." Rasa sedih, dendam, kesal, dan benci yang berhari-hari mendera hati dan jiwa miliknya dan jangan lupakan suasana keras didalam penjara sedikit banyak telah mengubah karakter asli Naruto menjadi orang yang kasar dan bertemperament buruk.

Melonjak kaget bagaikan di sambar petir akibat gebrakan meja yang dilakukan orang di depannya. Sekali lagi jantung Sakura harus bekerja keras.

"Hei!. Tingkah kasar mu sama sekali tidak cocok dengan wajah tampan mu!" Lekas menutupi mulut ketika sadar apa yang telah diucapkannya tanpa sengaja. Sial batinya karena apa yang ada di hatinya ikut tersampaikan karena terbawa suasana. Dan jangan lupakan semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya saat ini.

"Lupakan. Yang penting segera katakan apa yang kamu inginkan dari ku." Kejutan dari gadis merah muda meredakan hati Naruto.

"Baiklah. Aku ulangi. Namaku Haru.."

 **Brakkkk**

"Langsung ke intinya!"

"Iya-iya!, cerewet sekali kau ini!."

 _Benang merah. Apakah kau percaya, benang yang mengikat simpul salah satu jari kelingking mu dan akan terhubung jauh dengan kelingking orang lain yang di takdirkan menjalani sisa waktu nya bersamamu ketika sudah di tentukan._

 **333**

"Namikaze Naruto. atas bukti-bukti yang telah di kumpulkan oleh jaksa penuntut, keterangan para saksi, serta pertimbangan Hakim dengan ini ditetapkan sebagai tersangka bersalah karena membunuh ayah kandungnya. Namikaze Minato atas motif cemburu karena prestasi sang Ayah. Serta Ibu dan adiknya masing-masing atas nama Namikaze Kushina dan Namikaze Naruko karena tanpa sengaja mengetahui perbuatan yang dilakukannya. Dengan tuntutan hukuman seumur hidup."

 **Thok! thok!**

Suara palu hakim yang terdengar menandakan putusan final dalam pengadilan.

"Keparat!. Apa matamu buta!.. Bagaikan terompet sangkala terakhir yang ditiup seperti itulah bunyi yang diterima oleh telinga Naruto. beranjak berdiri dari kursi yang sejak tadi dia duduki. Tangannya meraih sandaran kursi dan dengan sekuat tenaga melemparnya ke arah hakim yang duduk agak didepan arah dia duduk.

"Cepat tangkap dia!. Segera amankan yang mulia hakim!." Perintah salah satu polisi berpangkat diruangan itu kepada anak buahnya.

Lima orang kini melumpuhkan Naruto. Membuatnya tertindih tak berdaya merapat lantai. Suhu dingin borgol kini terasa menjamah kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Sungguh mencerminkan seorang kriminal sesungguh nya Namikaze Naruto." Pria berkaca mata yang sejak tadi duduk di pojok agak belakang bangkit berdiri bersiap meninggalkan ruangan.

 _Jarak antara benar dan salah itu tipis. setipis_ _selembar kertas, hingga tak dapat dibedakan mana sisi benar dan mana sisi yang salah._

 **333**

Konoha Hospital pelakat besar terbuat dari baja _stainleesstell_ terpajang rapi secara horisontal di belakang meja resepsionis salah satu rumah sakit terbaik di Konoha tersebut. Seperti pemandangan di rumah sakit pada umum nya lobi ruangan dipenuhi dengan lalu lalang dokter serta perawat bersetelan putih rapi dan tentu saja para pasien dan penjenguk yang menggunakan jasa mereka, salah satu diantara pasien dan penjenguk itu kini mengantri gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang diikat tinggi kebelakang menyisakan beberapa helai rambut yang turun kebawah serta poni yang menutupi jidat miliknya yang sesekali terlihat ketika bergoyang ke atas saat sedang berjalan. Masker yang saat ini dia kenakan menambah sosok misterius, membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya memiliki rasa penasaran akan rupa cantik dibaliknya.

"Sakura-san. Anda sudah di tunggu dokter di ruang pemeriksaan." Salah satu perawat di meja resepsionis melakukan isyarat tangan menunjuk ruang di ujung lorong yang berplakat ruang pemeriksaan tertempel pada daun pintu.

Sakura mengangguk pelan dan melangkah mengikuti arah yang ditunjukan oleh perawat. Perasaannya kini kalang-kabut tak karuan walaupun dirinya sedikit banyak sudah memperkirakan hasil nya. Namun tetap saja rasa ingin tahunya akan penyakit jantung yang selama ini dideritanya membuat perasaannya tidak tenang.

 **Tok! Tok!**

Suara ketukan tangan Sakura. Saat terdengar sahutan dari dalam ruangan jari-jari lentik sakura dengan segera menggapai gagang pintu dan memutarnya kebawah.

"Silakan duduk Sakura-chan." Sahut Dokter prempuan berambut pirang panjang saat melihat rambut merah muda Sakura menyembul dari balik pintu.

Dokter Tsunade. Nama itulah yang tertera pada pelakat pengenal dokter yang ada di permukaan meja. Dokter dengan usia yang tidak muda lagi namun memiliki wajah yang tidak menunjukan penuaan sama sekali. entah apa yang membuat nya memilikinya. Perawatan wajah seperti _anti aging_ mungkin, atau oprasi plastik mungkin siapa yang tahu.

"Selamat pagi Dokter tsunade." Mendudukan bagian bawah tubuh nya pada kursi putar di hadapan Tsunade. Kini hanya meja kerja yang menghalangi keduanya.

"Sakura-chan. Kau harus segera menjalani rawat inap mengerti!." Tanpa basa-basi Tsunade bangkit berdiri dan memegang kedua pundak Sakura menyalurkan semangat melaluinya, saking kawatirnya dia bahkan sampai menghiraukan sapaan selamat pagi Sakura. Tsunade sangat mengerti apa yang di derita gadis didepannya ini. Gadis yang dia akui sepihak sebagai anak nya ini begitu gigih berjuang menghadapi penyakit yang selama ini diderita.

"Tapi aku masih memiliki tugas kuliah yang belum aku selesa.." Alasan Sakura yang berulang kali menjadi tameng penolakannya begitu saja terpotong oleh ucapan keras Tsunade.

"Tidak. Tidak. aku akan memberitahu keluargamu mengenai keadaan mu Sakura." Sebelum dirinya terlambat dan merasa bersalah seumur hidupnya karena terus merahasiakan keadaan dari gadis dihadapannya ini dari keluarganya merupakan hal yang saat ini Tsunade pikirkan.

"Tidaak!. Kumohon jangan Tsunade-san. Aku tidak ingin terus merepotkan mereka." Mohon Sakura.

"Tapi mereka keluargamu Sakura. Orang-orang yang seharusnya tahu keadaanmu." Tetap bersikukuh, karena memang inilah yang Tsunade anggap pilihan paling benar.

"Tidak. Aku memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk itu Tsunade-san." Satu rahasia yang tidak Tsunade ketahui dari siapa sakura sebenarnya. Seperti yang orang banyak ketahui Sakura berasal dari keluarga Akasuna. Keluarga terpandang yang banyak menempati kursi-kursi politik di pemerintahan. namun kenyataan sebenarnya dia bukanlah seorang Akasuna seutuhnya. Sakura dulunya berasal dari keluarga pasangan Haruno, Namun ayah dan ibunya berpisah dan tidak begitu lama ibunya kembali menikah dengan salah seorang dari keluarga Akasuna. Hal itulah yang membuat Sakura tidak ingin membebani lebih jauh keluarganya.

"Baiklah-baiklah Sakura-chan. Tapi sambil menunggu ada pendonor jantung yang bersedia mendonorkan jantungnya untukmu, kau harus menjalani rawat inap. Oke?." Tsunade bertindak selayaknya dokter sesungguhnya yang menyarankan saran yang terbaik untuk pasien.

"Itu malah tidak mungkin Tsunade-san. deadline untuk penelitianku sebentar lagi." Sakura memohon kini dibarengi dengan tatapan mata berkaca-kaca yang membuat siapapun ingin menuruti perintahnya (tidak berbeda juga dengan author :v)

"Seperti biasa aku ingin rawat jalan dengan obat saja Tsunade-san."

"Ah. Aku memang selalu tak bisa memaksamu gadis Cantik. Tapi kau harus lihat hasil test mu tempo hari. Siapa tahu dengan ini akan merubah pikiranmu untuk segera mendapatkan perawatan." Tangan Tsunade meraih amplop besar berwarna coklat. Dengan cekatan membuka penutup bagian atas serta mengeluarkan beberapa kertas data beserta sebuah lembaran scan. Menjajarkan kertas-kertas itu dimeja tepat menghadap Sakura.

"Menurut pemeriksaan terakhirmu tempo hari umur jantungmu aku perkirakan hanya tinggal setengah tahun."

"Tak aku sangka akan secepat itu." Sakura bicara lirih. Hampir lebih seperti berbisik untuk dirinya sendiri dari pada untuk berbicara dengan Tsunade didepannya.

"Tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Sakura tersenyum.

 **333**

"Selamat pagi Kakkashi-san"

Sakura melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan yang sudah beberapakali ini dia masuki. Rambut merah muda yang diikat kuncir kuda kebelakang tak lupa poni yang menutupi jidat miliknya dengan Kemeja putih lengan panjang dan rok pendek selutut warna hitam pakaian formal yang kini Sakura kenakan.

"Selamat pagi juga Sakura-san. Silakan duduk." Sahut Kakkashi. Tangan kanannya menunjuk kursi tepat didepannya.

"Seperti biasanya aku datang untuk mewawancarai Naruto, Kakkashi-san. Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya hari ini?." Sesaat Sakura sadar akan apa yang telah diucapkannya, tentang cara memanggil nama Namikaze Naruto hanya dengan nama kecilnya saja. Oh Tuhan. Sejak kapan lidahnya terbiasa memanggil Namikaze Naruto hanya dengan Naruto saja. Sakura berbicara dalam hati mungutuk dirinya sendiri. Jangan lupakan semu merah dipipinya yang makin membuat dirinya ingin lari dari ruangan itu.

"Tapi mungkin hari ini bukan hari baik untuk bertemu dengan Naruto. Sakura-san." Ucap Kakkashi. Kakkashi teringat betapa depresi nya Naruto hari ini.

"Maksud mu?." Kata-kata kakkashi cukup membingungkan bagi Sakura.

"Sidang terakhir Naruto telah selesai kemarin dan dalam sidang itu Naruto diputuskan bersalah dan diancam dengan hukuman seumur hidup." Rasa kelu menyerang lidah kakkashi ketika mengatakannya.

"Apa?." Sedikit shock mendera Sakura, tidak mempercayai apa yang telinganya dengar.

"Meski begitu. Bisakah aku menemuinya hari ini?." Mungkin perasaan Naruto saat ini sama seperti apa yang dirinya rasakan saat pertama kali mendengar tentang penyakit yang dideritanya. Pikir Sakura.

"Baiklah Aku akan memanggilnya untuk mu." Kakkashi beranjak dari duduknya, meninggalkan ruangan.

Tak beberapa saat Sakura duduk sendiri. Berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri tentang Naruto. Dari balik pintu Kakkashi kembali memasuki ruangan diikuti Naruto yang menundukkan wajahnya berjalan dibelakang Kakkashi.

"Aku keluar dulu." Ucap Kakkashi. Berbalik melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu. Mencoba memberi privasi kepada keduanya untuk berbicara.

Tanpa semangat sedikitpun. Seolah-olah beban berat sebuah gedung pencakar langit tiga ratus lantai terpikul di pundaknya, Naruto melangkah menuju kursi didepan Sakura. Mendudukkan badan dengan tetap pandangannya menghadap ke bawah, tidak ingin menunjukkan mata sayu nya ke siapapun.

 **Grepppp**

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sakura saat ini. Ketika Naruto selesai dengan sempurna mendudukkan badannya di kursi didepannya. Sakura beranjak berdiri dan memeluk Naruto. Posisi wajah Naruto kini tepat berada pada dada Sakura. Aroma cerry menguar dihidung Naruto.

"Aku tahu Naruto. Aku tahu perasaan mu." Sedikit sesenggukan mengganggu pengucapan kalimat Sakura.

"Apa yang kau tahu!." Tangan Naruto mendorong kedepan tubuh Sakura. Tidak ingin rasa nyaman itu terus melenakan pikiran kalutnya.

"Dengarkan aku!." Kedua tangan Sakura kini memegang sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Naruto. Mendongakkan kepala pirang itu berusaha menyatukan pandangan bola mata hijau giok miliknya dengan bola mata biru langit milik Naruto didepan nya.

Serasa terhipnotis dengan pandangan mata didepannya yang saat ini Naruto rasakan. Hanya diam membisu seakan seribu kosa-kata yang tersimpan di memori otaknya tak mampu diproses oleh mulutnya untuk diucapkan.

"Aku menderita penyakit jantung kau tahu. Setengah tahun waktu yang diperkirakan oleh dokter untuk ku hingga jantung ini benar-benar berhenti." Lelehan air mata tak dapat terbendung dari sudut mata Sakura. Mengalir kebawah membentuk sungai kecil menghapus sebagian make-up tipis yang memoles kulit wajahnya.

"Jadi aku sangat tahu perasaan mu saat ini Naruto. Perasaan dimana hidup mu tak lagi berarti karena jaminan kematian yang sudah ditentukan."

Sakura kembali menengelamkan kepala Naruto yang sejak tadi diam seribu bahasa kedalam pelukannya. Suara sesenggukan bercampur diantara keduanya.

 _Kematian. Kadang bukan hanya kesedihan dan hal buruk saja yang diakibatkan nya. namun kebahagiaan dan rasa senasib yang menyatukan dua insan didalamnya kadang mungkin terjadi._

Dan..

Bersambung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terima kasih see you again in ne xt chapter!

 **Thecharpenter3 kembali ke dunia nyata.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Standart disclaimer applied**

 **Warning : Alternate Universe, Typo, Out Of Character, dll . . .**

.

.

.

Kamar dengan nuansa feminim lumprahnya dimiliki oleh seorang gadis. Tidak berbeda dengan desain kamar Sakura saat ini, Cat dengan warna merah muda, rak-rak menggantung yang dihiasi dengan beberapa aksesoris, boneka-boneka lucu dengan ukuran berbeda-berbeda berbaris merapat dinding, dan beberapa benda-benda yang berhubungan dengan prempuan lainnya terlihat tertata rapi disana. Sementara berada disudut kamar tepat didepan cermin kini sang pemilik kamar sedang memoleskan _make-up_ pada wajah polosnya, terlihat sederhana memang, tetapi memiliki kesan cocok untuk dirinya.

Beberapa kali pipinya terlihat merona merah. Kali ini bukan karena polesan _blush-on_ yang terlalu tebal, justru malah dia sama sekali tidak memakai itu. Jika kalian bisa masuk kedalam pikirannya mungkin kalian akan menemukan penyebabnya.

Seperti sebuah kaset rusak ingatan dimana Sakura memeluk erat seseorang pria bersurai kuning berulang-ulang berputar di indra pengingatnya. Hal yang membuatnya heran, dirinya bukanlah seorang gadis polos. Pengalamanya dalam berpacaran sudah melampaui dua digit angka seingatnya. Namun ada sesuatu rasa yang berdesir dihatinya ketika dia memeluk Naruto. Rasa yang tidak pernah dia rasakan saat berhubungan dengan pria-pria lain mantan pacarnya sebelumnya.

Sejak saat itu sering timbul pertanyaan dibenaknya, siapa sebenarnya Naruto kenapa Pria yang belum bisa disebut teman, sahabat, apalagi hubungan dekat seperti seorang pacar bisa memberikan rasa berdesir hebat dihatinya. Berbeda dengan rasa yang dirasakannya dari pria-pria lain yang memiliki _expired date_ beberapa hari saja, beberapa jam mungkin, atau malah dalam hitungan menit sudah mengalami kadaluarsa berbeda dengan rasa yang dirasakan saat ini yang tak kunjung habis. Sampai-sampai polesan _make-up_ agak tebal dibanding biasanya pun tak mampu menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"Sial. Kenapa aku jadi malu sendiri sih!." Sakura menggerutu tak jelas mengutuki pikirannya yang tak mampu dia kendalikan.

 **thok! thok!**

Kusutnya pikiran Sakura sejenak buyar ketika mendengar suara ketukan dari balik pintu kamarnya. Mengalihkan pandangan dari cermin yang menampilkan duplikat wajahnya ke arah pintu.

"Sakura-chan!. Cepat turun, sarapan paginya sudah siap. aku tak mau jika harus menunda mengisi perutku yang kosong gara-gara menunggumu." Suara berat khas laki-laki terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Apa-apaan sih!. Biasanya juga aku yang selalu menunggumu Sasori no baka!." Gerutu Sakura. Tangannya kembali dengan lihai memoleskan lipstik sewarna dengan rambut merah muda miliknya ke area sudut bibir kiri, yang dirasanya kurang tebal dibanding sudut kanan bibir miliknya.

"Apa aku perlu masuk untuk membantumu?." Seringai jahil kini terpatri dibibir Sasori.

"Baka!. Aku belum memakai baju. Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani masuk." Timbul kerutan kesal di dahi Sakura.

Memang seperti yang Sakura bilang saat ini tubuh rampingnya hanya tertutupi dengan lilitan handuk selepas mandi. Memang telah menjadi kebiasaan nya memakai _make-up_ terlebih dahulu sebelum berpakaian dengan tujuaan _make-up_ nya tidak jatuh mengotori pakaian yang telah dikenakan.

Tampak berada dibalik pintu kamar Sakura seringai di bibir Sasori semakin melebar. Tangannya perlahan meraih knop pintu berwarna silver didepannya.

 **Krieeett!**

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan pandangan Sakura.

"Bakkaaa!"

Tangan Sakura menjangkau apapun yang berada dalam jangkauan tangannya. Dengan segenap tenaga yang dimiliki oleh otot tangannya melemparkan kearah pintu dimana kini kepala merah Sasori muncul dengan pandangan jahilnya.

 **Brakkkk!**

Pandangan Sasori berubah jadi horor ketika semua benda-benda yang dilempar Sakura melayang kearahnya. Tanpa diperintah oleh saraf sensorik otaknya, tangan miliknya menarik kembali gagang pintu. Menghindarkan dari bencana yang mungkin akan menimbulkan benjol dikepala merah miliknya.

Meski sudah berumur cukup bisa dibilang dewasa, Malah lebih mungkin. Dua puluh lima tahun tak membuatnya bisa bersikap selayaknya laki-laki dewasa jika didepan orang yang di cintainya, iya kalian tidak salah membacanya. Sasori memendam rasa Cinta kepada adiknya sendiri Akasuna sakura. Apa yang salah, toh mereka juga bukan saudara kandung. Namun fakta ini malah belum bisa membuat Sasori terbuka akan perasaannya. Malah di suatu waktu dia malah mempersulit yang seharusnya jalan lebar menuju hati Sakura menjadi gang buntu ketika dengan bohongnya mengaku suka dengan sahabat Sakura, Hinata untuk menghindari perasaan curiga Sakura atas perhatian berlebihnya. Sikap berbeda ditunjukan Sasori jika berhadapan dengan orang lain selain Sakura. Apalagi jika orang tersebut adalah lawan politiknya. Dingin, Kasar, Menghalalkan segala cara untuk mencapai tujuan itu mungkin sedikit sifat yang akan menguar dari perangainya. Apa yang salah dari itu, toh sikap itu tak membuat dirinya dibenci, justru sebaliknya semakin banyak orang yang menghormatinya, dan sifat itulah yang kini mendorongnya mencapai puncak meski tak dipungkiri seperti pepatah yang mengatakan semakin tinggi pohon tumbuh akan semakin kuat angin yang berhembus. Berada di puncak membuatnya mendapat banyak hal-hal negatif menimpa dirinya. Mulai dari isu korupsi, Penyuapan, penganiayaan dan hal lainnya. Apakah dia benar-benar melakukannya?. Mungkin hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang tahu. (Author jg gk tahu :v)

Meja persegi yang tidak begitu lebar hanya cukup untuk empat orang namun terlihat mewah karena terbuat dari batu marmer sebagai bahan penyusunnya dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit seperti sulur-sulur tumbuhan merambat ditiap-tiap empat kaki penyangganya seperti itulah kurang lebih penggambaran meja makan yang kini di tempati oleh keluarga Akasuna. Meja yang menjadi saksi bisu tiap-tiap makanan mewah yang dihidangkan sebagai sumber energi keluarga Akasuna.

Empat kursi yang mengelilingi meja tersebut masing-masing telah di tempati berurutan dari sudut kiri meja, ditempati oleh kepala keluarga Akasuna Kizashi tepat disebelahnya berdampingan sang istri yang kini telah berganti marga Akasuna Mebuki. Sementara tepat di depan mereka terhalang oleh meja, Sasori dan sebuah kursi kosong menunggu untuk di tempati, Yang pasti oleh Sakura.

Dimana Sakura?. Tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya dimana Sakura akan menjadi yang tercepat nomor dua, Tentu saja setelah sang ibu Mebuki yang menempati meja makan. Hari ini hari Rabu, Lebih tepat nya tiap hari rabu Sakura akan menjadi orang terakhir yang menuju meja makan. Hingga menimbulkan pertanyaan lanjutan, Ada apa dengan hari rabu?. Tentu saja tidak jauh-jauh berhubungan dengan Naruto. Hari rabu adalah jadwal untuk Sakura bertemu dengan Naruto untuk keperluan penelitiannya. Hal itulah yang membuat tubuh Sakura bergerak secara naluriah ingin berpenampilan lebih dari hari-hari yang lainnya. Seperti halnya kini dia mengobrak-abrik semua koleksi baju yang sebelumnya tertata rapi di kedua lemari baju yang berukuran big size miliknya.

Terhitung sudah ke dua digit hitungan baju yang saat ini dicoba Sakura. Memutar-mutar tubuhnya didepan kaca, memperlihatkan tubuh mungilnya terbalut setelan one piece berwarna merah pudar.

"Mungkin ini lebih cocok." Gumamnya.

Tanpa di sadari Sakura jam dinding yang senantiasa memperhatikannya dari sudut dinding terus berputar menunjukkan angka tujuh tiga puluh.

"Ah! Sudah jam segini." Teriakan Sakura ketika tak sengaja pandangannya berpapasan dengan jam dinding.

Lekas dengan gerakan cekatan tangan Sakura membereskan beberapa lembar kertas data dan memasukkan seluruhnya kedalam tas ransel abu-abu yang tak jauh berada dalam jangkauan tangannya. Tas kecil berwarna merah muda yang berisi Make-up, ponsel, dan beberapa keperluan prempuan tak lupa turut dimasukkan secara asal. Menyadari waktu yang terus berputar persendian kaki Sakura lekas bergerak keluar kamar menuju meja makan dimana keluarganya berada.

"Akhirnya sang Putri turun." Ucap Kizashi ketika sudut matanya melihat Sakura yang sedang keluar dari kamarnya. Senyum simpul yang selalu bertengger dibib!r menunjukkan betapa ramahnya kepala keluarga ini. Meski mungkin dalam hati merutuki pantatnya yang nyeri karena kelamaan duduk menunggu sang putri tercinta turun.

"Kau lama sekali Sakura-chan. kau lihat muka ku jadi pucat karena kelaparan menunggumu." Candaan dilontarkan Sasori. Karena faktanya tidak ada tanda-tanda raut muka yang memucat pada raut wajahnya berbeda dengan apa yang mulutnya ucapkan.

Hanya di balas dengan death glare oleh Sakura.

Sementara sang Ibu. insting keibuannya menyadari ada yang berbeda dari Sakura hari ini. "Apakah ada yang spesial hari ini Sayang?." Tanyanya.

Sakura mendudukan pantatnya pada kursi marmer berlapis spon bersarungkan kain berwarna hijau dengan sisi-sisinya dipintal dengan benang berwarna kuning keemasan, warna yang sama seperti pada kursi-kursi yang diduduki ketiga anggota keluarga lainnya.

"Ara! Ibu tahu pasti hari ini Sakura-chan akan pergi kencan?." Goda Mebuki kepada anak gadisnya. Tanpa memberikan kesempatan terlebih dahulu untuk menjawab dugaannya sebelumnya.

"Pruttttttttt! uhuk! uhuk!"

Tenggorokan Sakura sepersekian detik merasakan rasa nikmat temperatur dingin suhu air putih, namun detik berikutnya pasokan air tersebut tercekat dan kembali dimuntahkan keluar dari mulutnya ketika rasa kaget mendengar pernyataan sepihak ibunya.

"Apasih Ibu!" Ucapnya dengan sedikit penekanan tak terima dengan godaan sang ibu. Apa wajahnya bagaikan buku gambar sekarang hingga ibunya dapat melihat apa yang terlukis disana.

Memang tepat sasaran mungkin.

"Haha!. Putri ayah ternyata sudah dewasa." Kizashi ikut menimpali. Posisinya kini sedikit berdiri agar tangan kanan nya dapat menjangkau kepala Sakura dan mengelus lembut permukaan halus rambut berwarna merah muda itu.

"Tou-san. jangan ikut-ikutan ibu." Wajah Sakura kini merah padam. Malu karena pernyataan sang Ibu yang tepat sasaran bercampur aduk dengan perlakuan ayahnya yang masih saja menganggap dirinya masih belum dewasa. Wajar saja sih pikirnya, Karena memang ayahnya yang sekarang bukan ayah kandungnya.

Duapuluh menit sudah acara makan pagi keluarga Akasuna terlewati. Obrolan-obrolan ringan terselip di tiap-tiap suapan sendok makan. Canda-tawa mengiringi proses pencernaan luar dimana gigi saling tertumbuk untuk memperoleh tingkat kehalusan tertentu agar makanan mudah di telan. Memang keluarga Akasuna berbeda dari keluarga lain yang menerapkan aturan dimana harus diam saat di meja makan.

Ketika piring makannya telah kosong Sakura meletakkan alat makannya dengan rapi di permukaan piring. Satu lagi yang unik dari Sakura, Keluarga Sakura memang tergolong keluarga atas yang tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi tingkat kesejahteraannya namun hal itu tak membuatnya seperti orang kaya lain yang cenderung menyia-nyiakan makanan. Prinsipnya walaupun hanya sebutir nasi dibelahan bumi dimana banyak orang yang kelaparan pasti bernilai bagaikan satu gram emas.

"Aku selesai. Aku berangkat dulu Ibu, Ayah." Sakura beranjak berdiri dari duduknya.

"Iya Sakura-chan, Hati-hati acara kencannya." Sahut sang Ibu.

"Mou. Kaa-san!"

Seketika tawa pecah dari pasangan ibu dan Ayah itu. melihat tingkah malu-malu Sakura.

Sementara Sasori. Tanpa di sadari ketiganya kedua matanya memandang Sakura dengan perasan cemburu tersirat disana. Bukan rasa cemburu karena perhatian Ayahnya kepada Sakura yang notabennya anak tiri. Rasa cemburu yang lain. Sasori sangat paham betul dengan Sakura. Dia tahu dan menyadari lebih dari orang lain hal-hal tentang Sakura. Bahkan mungkin lebih dari Sakura sendiri. Dia tahu sifat, kebiasaan, hal-hal yang disukai atau pun dibenci dan hal kecil lain yang jarang di sadari orang lain dirinya tahu. Termasuk akhir-akhir ini setiap hari rabu Sakura akan berdandan lebih dari biasanya bahkan sampai aksesoris yang pada hari-hari biasanya jarang memakai akan dipakai berlebihan pada hari itu. hal inilah yang membakar rasa cemburu di hati Sasori. Kata-kata seperti 'Kenapa bukan dirinya yang menjadi orang itu. Orang yang bisa membuat Sakura merasa harus berpenampilan lebih untuk menarik perhatiannya.' lah yang terus menjadi bahan bakar api cemburu dihatinya. Yah, memang sudah menjadi fakta bahwa sensasi cinta itu dapat membuatmu sesaat menjadi gila.

"Aku juga pergi dulu." Ucap Sasori. Sendi-sendi di kaki mendorong tubuhnya untuk beranjak berdiri meninggalkan meja makan.

"Oh iya Sasori. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan mu?." Kizashi mengarahkan pandangan ke putra sulungnya Sasori, sebelum benar-benar beranjak pergi.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di kawatirkan." Hanya tanggapan dingin yang keluar dari indra pengucap Sasori. Berbeda dari Sasori saat ada Sakura sebelumnya yang ramah dan penuh senyum. Memang inilah sosok Sasori, dirinya bagaikan sebuah lampu yang menganggap Sakura sebagai sumber dayanya. Jika sumberdaya itu jauh darinya hanya gelaplah yang ada.

 **Awaiting the hour of reprisal**

 **Your time slips away**

 **Raining blood, From a lacerated sky**

 **Bleeding its horror, Creating my structure**

 **Now I shall reign in blood!**

(Slayer - raining blood)

Tepat beberapa langkah Sasori menjauhi meja makan nada ponsel yang ada di saku Sasori berbunyi.

"Halo" Dengan tetap menempelkan ponsel di telinga kirinya Sasori melanjutkan jalannya, yang sempat terjeda untuk mengangkat ponsel.

" _Aku sudah menyelidikinya. Dan telah menemukan orangnya. berikut datanya akan aku kirimkan segera."_ Sahut suara dari seberang ponsel Sasori.

 **Tut.. tut..**

Panggilan terputus setelah ibu jari Sasori dengan sengaja menggeser tombol gagang telpon berwarna merah pada layar ponselnya.

 **think**

Tak beberapa saat layar ponsel Sasori menampilkan logo pertanda e-mail masuk.

Ibu jari Sasori menggeser keatas dan kebawah layar ponselnya, mencoba membaca isi dari e-mail yang baru saja masuk.

"Dunia memang sangat sempit. Namikaze Naruto." Sasori tersenyum sinis saat melihat isi dari e-mail pada ponselnya.

 _Keinginan. Sesuatu yang setiap orang miliki. bagaikan sebuah jalan naik, turunan, tikungan, kadang perempatan menunda untuk mencapainya. jika keinginan itu sudah ada di dalam jangkauan segera raihlah sebelum jalan buntu menghalangimu._

 **333**

Penjara ketat konoha. Salah satu dari tiga penjara lainnya yang ada di Konoha. Penjara dimana para tahanan dengan tingkat kriminal paling kejam berada, Para tahanan ditempat ini umumnya dianggap sudah mati di dunia luar. Tempat dimana hati nurani tidak lagi dibutuhkan, Hanya hukum rimba lah yang berperan dimana yang kuat yang akan bertahan.

Seperti umumnya penjara dimana para tahanan membentuk kelompok-kelompok untuk bertahan maupun mendominasi tahanan lain, begitupun dengan Penjara ketat Konoha. Terhitung saat ini ada Tiga kelompok besar dan beberapa kelompok kecil tahanan yang menguasai penjara Konoha.

Tepat di bagian depan pintu masuk bangunan penjara terlihat iring-iringan para tahanan baru beserta para polisi yang mengawal memasuki gerbang besar paling depan dari penjara.

Terhitung tiga orang tahanan baru masuk ke dalam gerbang. Penutup kepala berwarna hitam menyembunyikan sosok-sosok dari mereka. Sementara tepat dibelakang masing-masing dari tahanan dikawal oleh dua orang polisi bersenjata laras panjang lengkap dengan rompi anti peluru sebagai luaran.

Memasuki dalam penjara penutup muka ketiganya dilepaskan sehingga menunjukkan sosok-sosok dari para kriminal tersebut. Salah satunya adalah Naruto. Memang setelah diputuskan bersalah dan harus menjalani hukuman seumurhidupnya Naruto dipindahkan dari Penjara sementara Konoha menuju ke tempat ini. Dimana para kriminal keji lainnya di tahan.

"Ah rambut pirang kita bertemu lagi. Tak ku sangka tahanan lain didepan ku adalah dirimu." Ucap salah satu tahanan berambut silver didekat Naruto.

Naruto hanya menatapnya datar.

"Sial kau pirang!. Kau mengabaikanku lagi!." Ucap nya jengkel karena tak mendapat respon dari Naruto. Sesampah-sampahnya dirinya tetap tidak terima jika diabaikan bagaikan sampah oleh orang lain. Batinnya.

 **brakkkk!**

Tangan salah satu polisi pengawal menggebrak permukaan meja.

"Hidan cepat isi formulir mu!." Ucapnya tak mentolerir kegaduhan yang dibuat oleh salah satu tahanan yang dipanggilnya Hidan.

Memang saat ini mereka bertiga setelah memasuki bagian dalam bangunan penjara langsung digiring untuk memasuki ruang arsip dimana ketiganya dihadapkan dengan lembaran kertas data diri masing-masing yang harus diisi.

Setelah tiga puluh menit berlalu terlihat ketiga tahanan itu keluar dari ruangan arsip. Dengan masih dikawal ketat berjalan beriringan menuju sel tahanan yang letaknya agak begitu jauh masuk kedalam bangunan. Baju khas tahanan berwarna oranye dengan nomor urut masing-masing tercetak dipunggung kini dipakai ketiganya.

"Tigaratus tigapuluh tiga. Nomor tahanan yang bagus Namikaze." Ucap salah satu tahanan yang berjalan di belakang Naruto. Pandangan nya membaca ke arah punggung Naruto yang memang tercetak angka tiga tiga tiga berwarna hitam kontras dengan warna oranye baju tahanan yang dikenakan.

"Kau mengenalku?." Naruto menoleh kebelakang. Salah satu dari tiga tahanan lain yang sejak bersamanya masuk kedalam mobil hingga turun dan masuk kedalam gedung penjara hanya diam seribu bahasa, tiba-tiba memanggil namanya membuat pikiran Naruto bertanya-tanya apakah orang dibelakangnya ini mengenalnya.

"Sama sekali tidak." Ucapnya menyanggah prasangka Naruto.

Tanpa perlu diutarakanpun kini setiap orang dapat membaca raut bingung yang terbingkai jelas di raut muka Naruto.

"Aha. Maaf aku tadi tak sengaja membaca nama mu saat kau mengisi data diri di sebelahku." Tertawa hambar. Mungkin jika tangan nya kini tidak terborgol didepan badan, dirinya akan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal.

"Cih! Orang aneh. Kau meminta maaf?. Apa kau memang benar-benar seorang kriminal." Hidan yang berjalan paling belakang menyahut.

"Namaku Kakuzu. Seorang Novelis." Tak merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan Hidan, Orang yang berjalan di tengah tepat dibelakang Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

"Lalu kenapa kau di tempat ini?. Apa untuk mencari pengalaman untuk kau tulis di novel baru mu!. Atau kau malah tersesat Novelis-san." Ucap Hidan dengan Nada mengejek didalamnya.

"Sayang sekali. Aku telah membunuh editor novelku gara-gara stres karena terus saja didesak untuk menyelesaikan naskahku." Menghembuskan nafas. Namun tak terlintas sedikitpun guratan penyesalan dalam raut muka Kakuzu.

"Kau tahu. Itu pembunuhan pertama ku. Namun entah kenapa aku merasa pernah melakukannya berulang-ulang. Sensasi menyenangkan itu membuat tangan ku seperti terprogram bergerak tanpa ragu untuk melakukannya. Dan yang lebih mengherankan lagi aku sangat menikmati saat-saat bolpoin ku berkali-kali ku tancapkan di bola matanya."

Hidan bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. Orang didepannya ini ternyata sama berbahayanya seperti dirinya, Pikirnya dalam hati. Seseorang anggota komunitas agamis sesat sepertinya tak jarang juga melibatkan adegan menghilangkan nyawa seseorang dalam beberapa praktek keagamaan. Saat itu dirinya tak menyangkal juga telah menikmati tiap detik prosesnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu Namikaze-san?" Setelah panjang lebar bercerita tentang dirinya. Kakuzu setidaknya juga ingin tahu karakter-karakter para pendengar ceritanya.

"Aku masuk kesini karena dijebak." Dengan masih berjalan mengikuti pengawal didepannya. Pandangan Naruto menunduk menatap borgol berbahan baja stainless yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya yang sesaat nemberikan rasa tidak nyaman karena mengiritasi kulit menimbulkan bekas kemerah-merahan yang terasa perih.

"Hei! kami bukan seorang hakim kau tahu. Tak perlu berbohong untuk menutupi aib kesalahan mu Pirang!." Mulut Hidan berceloteh tak mempercayai fakta yang di ucapkan Naruto.

"Orang brengsek sepertimu tidak akan mengerti perbedaan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut orang baik dan perkataan yang keluar dari mulut kotor para sampah." Dengan sarkatisnya naruto menjawab.

"Jadi kau mengaku sebagai orang baik, Kalau begitu selamat datang di dunia kami pirang. Dunia dimana orang-orang kotor seperti kami tinggal. . ."

Saat ini rombongan ketiga calon tahanan itu memasuki sebuah lorong bertuliskan gate-33 tepat di atas pintu masuk lorong. Ketika memasuki dalam gerbang terpampang jalan lurus dimana di kanan dan kiri adalah sel penjara yang dikelilingi oleh tralis-tralis besi berbentuk silider yang tak lagi bersih karena tertutupi oleh karat-karat akibat efek alamiah besi yang termakan waktu. Suara ribut para tahanan didalam sel yang tadinya terdengar hingga keluar gerbang kini lenyap tergantikan dengan tatapan-tatapan menusuk yang tertuju ke arah rombongan yang memasuki gerbang lorong.

". . . Dunia dimana orang akan tersenyum melihat nyawa sesamanya keluar perlahan akibat organ tubuh yang terkoyak. . ." Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan disekitarnya Hidan terus berbicara.

Bau pesing dan pengap udara yang lembab menguar menusuk hidung-hidung yang belum menyesuaikan diri.

". . . Tempat dimana segalanya tak lebih berharga dari pada uang."

"Tak membuat ku terkejut sama sekali. karena pekerjaan ku dahulu adalah memenjarakan orang-orang seperti kalian." Naruto melirik sekilas kearah Hidan. Sorot mata tajam. Sorot mata yang mencerminkan pandangan seseorang yang didalam hatinya tertancap puluhan belati. "Ironis memang kini takdir membalikan segalanya." Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangan kedepan.

 **kilk kriett!**

Suara gembok pengunci pintu sel tahanan dibuka oleh pengawal didepan Naruto. Setelah melewati beberapa sel yang penuh sesak ditempati oleh para tahanan. Kini mereka dihadapkan dengan salah satu sel yang telah ditentukan sebagai tempat ketiganya. Salah satu dari pengawal menghampiri untuk melepas borgol yang mengikat pergelangan ketiganya. Jika bukan karena perkerjaan siapapun tak ingin berlama-lama berada di ruangan pengap dengan pencahayaan minim tersebut begitupun dengan para pengawal tahanan yang lekas satu persatu beranjak meninggalkan sel berjeruji besi itu.

Pandangan Naruto memandang sekeliling melihat satu-persatu tahanan yang ada didalam sel bersamanya. Tak sengaja pandangannya beradu pandang dengan seseorang yang sempat dikenalnya di masa lalu.

Bola mata menyerupai ular dengan rambut hitam panjang tergerai. Baju kusut berwarna oranye khas tahanan membalut tubuh kurusnya.

"Namikaze!. Tak aku sangka kita bertemu ditempat ini. Ucapnya.

"Kau belum mati ternyata podofil sialan." Sarkatis Naruto. Pandangannya muak meliahat seringai lebar orang didepannya yang seolah mencemooh bulat-bulat dirinya. Memang seolah-olah takdir terus-menerus mempermainkannya, Memori ingatan akan seorang berambut panjang didepannya ini terjamah oleh memori pengingatnya. Orochimaru, Seorang pengusaha kaya yang telah dia buktikan bersalah dalam pengadilan karena kasus dugaan pencabulan anak dibawah umur. Salah satu kasus yang membuat namanya menjadi sorotan karena berhasil memenangkan pihak korban yang tergolong tidak mampu melawan Orochimaru yang saat itu adalah seorang pengusaha kaya raya yang mampu menjadikan banyak pengacara papan atas sebagai tameng hukumnya.

"Keparat!. Kau boleh berkuasa jika berada di pengadilan. Tapi disini aku yang berkuasa!." Orochimaru bangkit berdiri dari posisi sebelumnya yang duduk menyandarkan punggung ke tralis penjara.

"Habisi dia!." Tangan Orochimaru teracung menunjuk Naruto yang posisinya berada di tengah ruangan.

Dengan sekali perintah dari Orochimaru yang pasalnya mungkin merupakan ketua geng di sel tersebut, para tahanan lain disekitar Naruto bangkit berdiri. Terhitung tiga belas tahanan kini berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Tak tinggal diam Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang berlari menerjang kedepan sebelum dirinya benar-benar terkepung. Memangkas jarak antara dirinya dan tempat orochimaru berdiri. Dalam otaknya sudah terancang skema serangan tendangan kaki kanan yang mungkin akan mengenai dengan telak kepala Orochimaru.

 **Shuttt!**

Tak sesuai dengan prediksi. Tendangan kaki kanan Naruto hanya mengenai udara kosong ketika Orochimaru berhasil menghindar kebelakang.

 **Bukk!**

Seperti pepatah, Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga. Belum sempat kembali ke posisi siaga setelah tendangannya berhasil dihindari. Sebuah pukulan yang berasal dari salah satu tahanan yang diarahkan tepat pada titik buta sebelah kirinya berhasil mengenai samping kepala Naruto.

 **Nginggg!**

Telinga Naruto berdengung sesaat karena kuatnya pukulan. "Sial!." Naruto membalikan badannya. Siap melakukan pukulan balasan.

 **Slappp!**

Jaringan otot tangan kanan menguat. Seperti efek peer yang menghentak keras kedepan.

 **Bukkk!**

Pukulan Jeep bawah Naruto mengenai ulu hati penyerang dibelakangnya. Membuatnya jatuh tersenggal-senggal karena gaya kejut yang memotong sejenak pasokan oksigen ke paru-paru miliknya.

'Satu tumbang!.' Teriak batin Naruto. Jatung nya berkonstraksi hebat memompa darah lebih cepat dari keadaan biasa menambah laju sel darah merah keseluruh tubuh. Begitupun pada pembuluh darah di pergelangan tangannya.

 **Srattttttt!**

Yang kini memancarkan darah segar karena luka sayat akibat sabetan garpu makan.

Kini Naruto dalam posisi terkepung.

Salah satu tahanan bersenjatakan garpu tersenyum menyeringai melihat darah yang keluar dari tangan Naruto akibat ulahnya.

"Selanjutnya lehermu yang akan tergorok bung!." Kini mengayunkan Horisontal kedepan kearah leher. Membayangkan ujung garpu bagaikan taring mitos legenda drakula yang menguras darah dari leher korban. Sekilas menjadi bayangan fantasinya.

 **Bukkk!**

Fantasinya buyar saat rasa nyeri akibat sikutan Naruto pada pergelangan tangannya menyebabkan reflek jari-jari melepaskan genggaman pada garpu. Garpu yang malang tertarik gaya gravitasi sehingga jatuh tersungkur mencium lantai yang dingin.

 **Brakkkk!**

Melihat temannya terjungkal. Tahanan berbadan besar yang sedari tadi bersiap di belakang, dengan menggunakan pukulan dua tangan yang dikaitkan menghantam keras tepat mengenai tengkuk Naruto, membuatnya tersungkur jatuh.

"Cih!." Tubuh Naruto terhuyung kedepan. Pandangannya sekilas mengabur akibat rasa sakit berlebihan pada tengkuk miliknya.

"Pegangi dia!." Orochimaru yang sejak tadi berlindung dibelakang tahanan lain mulai mendekati Naruto yang terlihat tidak berbahaya lagi baginya.

 **Plakkkkk!**

Satu tamparan keras dilayangkan oleh Orochimaru ke kepala Naruto yang saat ini dalam posisi tertunduk, tangan kanan dan kirinya masing-masing di pegangi oleh tahanan lain. Menjambak kasar rambut pirang Naruto mencoba mendongakkan posisi kepalanya yang tertunduk. "Bagaimana kalau kau menikmati kemaluanku Namikaze!."

Kini tangan Orochimaru sibuk membuka resleting celana miliknya, sedangkan tangan lainya memegangi mulut Naruto agar tetap pada posisi terbuka. "Salahkan saja dirimu dimasa lalu karena telah merusak kesenangan kecil ku." Orochimaru tersenyum lebar menikmati wajah tak berdaya musuhnya.

 **Brakkkkkk!**

Salah satu tahanan yang memegangi Naruto terjungkal kedepan akibat tendangan keras yang mengenai punggungnya.

"Saatnya utusan dewa Jashin membela kebenaran!." Teriak si penendang yang ternyata adalah Hidan yang sempat terlupakan karena hanya berdiam diri di pojok ruangan. Tangannya kanan dan kirinya secara acak meraih kerah belakang baju anak buah Orochimaru.

 **brukkkk!**

Dengan tanpa belas kasihan menabrakkan kepala keduanya.

"Apakah aku juga perlu mempraktekkan martial art yang ada di novel karya _masterpiece_ ku?." Kali ini Kakuzu berjalan ke tengah-tengah penjara ingin melibatkan diri di kemelut yang dibuat oleh Hidan.

Naruto yang kedua tangannya telah terlepas mengumpulkan kesadarannya untuk bangkit berdiri. Mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaga pada kaki kananya mencoba memberikan gaya dorong kedepan melepaskan tendangan.

 **bukkkk!**

"Akhhhhhh!." Orochimaru yang masih mencoba menyadari apa yang terjadi harus terkena telak pada kemaluannya. membuatnya terjatuh berlutut merasakan sakit tak tertahankan.

 **bukkkkkk!**

Satu tendangan lagi mengenai kepala.

 **bukkkk!**

 **bukkkk!**

lagi dan lagi!

Seakan setan merasukinya. Membakar amarah yang lama terpendam. Difitnah, dihina, sakit hati, dan rasa sedih bercampur jadi satu terlampiaskan dalam bentuk kekerasan pada Orochimaru yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya. Kini bagian muka Orochimaru yang sudah penuh darah tak berbentuk terus dipaksa berkali-kali terinjak-ijak mencium alas kaki Naruto.

"Hei! Hentikan!. Para tikus got sialan!."

Sepuluh orang penjaga penjara datang memasuki sell untuk memisahkan pertikaian mereka.

"Cihh." Naruto meludah kearah tubuh Orochimaru yang terkapar. Sebelum tubuh penuh luka itu dibawa keluar sell. Meski amarahnya belum sepenuhnya mereda Naruto berjalan menuju pinggir sell menyandarkan tubuhnya di tralis besi. Merasakan rasa nyaman dari temperatur dingin permukaan besi yang sejenak mendinginkan permukaan kulit punggungnya.

Kejadian perkelahian seperti ini sudah dianggap hal wajar dan sering terjadi di dalam penjara Konoha. Karena jika seluruh orang jahat di sebuah Negara dikumpulkan menjadi satu, hanya hal jahat juga yang akan dihasilkan bukan.

"Tahahan nomor tiga ratus tigapuluh tiga. Sebagai tahanan baru, jaga sikap mu!. Belum ada satu jam kau datang kesini. Kau sudah membuat sebuah keributan." Ucap salah satu dari penjaga penjara yang belum meninggalkan sell yang kini berdiri dihadapan Naruto.

 **Stttttt! stttttt!**

Terdengar suara panggilan dari radio komunikasi kecil yang terselip pada saku penjaga penjara.

"Masuk!." Penjaga penjara mendekatkan radio komunikasi merapatkan pada mulutnya memperkirakan jarak agar suaranya dapat terdengar ke seberang radio.

" _Panggil tahanan nomor tiga ratus tigapuluh tiga. Ada seseorang dengan izin khusus ingin bertemu dengannya. Ganti!."_ Terdengar suara dari radio komunikasi.

"Dimengerti!. Kebetulan saat ini aku berada didepannya." Tangannya menekan salah satu tombol pada radio komunikasi. Memutus sambungan panggilan dari alat komunikasi yang hanya dapat menjangkau jarak beberapa meter saja itu.

"Ikuti aku. Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan mu." Agak menundukkan pandangannya. Menyesuaikan pandangan pada posisi Naruto yang berada di bawahnya.

Naruto bangkit berdiri berjalan mengikuti penjaga pejara yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya.

 _Hal buruk yang kau lakukan pada sesamamu seperti menjatuhkan sebuah krikil pada sebuah kolam yang tenang akan timbul alunan lingkaran riak air yang perlahan menjauh namun akan memantul kembali mendekat ketika sudah mencapai pinggir kolam. Begitupun dengan hal baik yang kau lakukan akan tiba saat dimana hal baik itu kembali kepadamu._

 **333**

Ujung rambut merah muda yang diikat ekor kuda bergerak-gerak ke kanan dan kekiri membelah udara mengikuti gerakan si pemilik yang kini jari lentiknya tengah sibuk menata satu set makanan pada sebuah meja. Bibirnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri seakan-akan ada seutas benang yang menarik-narik kedua ujung bibir itu kearah kedua sisi berlawanan, mungkin karena dipicu oleh proyeksi pikiran naifnya yang membayangkan gambaran semu masa depan dimana dia sedang mempersiapkan makan malam untuk suami tercintanya yang masih di perjalanan sepulang kerja. Namun tak begitu lama senyum itu memudar tergantikan oleh senyum masam yang sama sekali tidak cocok dipasangkan dengan wajah cantiknya, karena teringat akan kenyataan bahwa hidupnya akan segera berakhir hanya dalam hitungan bulan mematahkan bayangan genjutsu indah yang hanya akan menjadi lembaran koleksi di salah satu laci pikirannya semata menambah tinggi daftar tumpukan ribuan angan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah dia wujudkan dalam waktunya yang singkat. "Hahhh." Sakura menghela nafas, mencoba membuang pikiran negatif yang menggrogoti sisa-sisa semangat hidupnya yang kian hari kian memudar.

 **Thok.. Thok!**

 **Krietttt**

Suara derit pintu yang terbuka berasal dari satu-satunya pintu masuk diruangan itu. Datang dari balik pintu sosok berseragam penjaga penjara diikuti Naruto dengan kondisi tangan terborgol berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Tiga puluh menit dari sekarang aku akan menjemputmu. Nikmatilah waktu mu." Ucap penjaga penjara sebelum melepaskan belenggu borgol di tangan Naruto dan berbalik keluar pintu.

"Duduklah Naruto." Tangan Sakura bergerak menunjuk tepat pada kursi yang bersebrangan meja dihadapannya. "Sebelumnya aku mengunjungi penjara tempat Kakashi-san berada. Namun dia bilang hari ini kau telah resmi dipindahkan kesini, jadi aku sekalian minta surat rekomendasi darinya agar mudah bertemu dengan mu.

Mengabaikan celotehan Sakura, Naruto mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi tepat dihadapannya. "Apa belum selesai!." Tanya Naruto ambigu. Dengan aksen menekan di tiap kata.

"Maksud mu?" Raut bingung tampak di raut wajah Sakura.

"Tentu saja penelitianmu tentang betapa rendahnya kehidupan sampah tahanan sepertiku!." Sarkatis Naruto. Mungkin kini pikirannya masih tercemar emosi pasca bentrok dengan Orochimaru.

"Hei!. Apa maksud mu. Bukan itu tujuan penelitian ku. Ini untuk meneliti berapa dampak beban emosional penjara bagi para tahanan dan adakah efek jera yang ditimbulkan darinya." Sakura menyanggah hipotesis salah Naruto. "Hal sekecil itupun sangat penting untuk mahasiswa hukum sepertiku." Nada bangga Sakura karena dapat meyakinkan Naruto pikirnya. Tanpa disadari orang yang duduk didepannya ini adalah seorang pengacara atau lebih tepatnya mantan pengacara. Orang yang mengenal seluk beluk tentang dunia hukum sama seperti dia mengenal siapa kedua orang tuanya. Meski naas baginya karena justru dunia hukum lah yang merenggut kedua orang tua aslinya. "Ah!. Yang lebih penting, aku tadi sempat mampir ke sebuah restoran langganan ku. Cobalah." Menunjuk satu set makanan yang tertata rapi diantara keduanya. "Dan apa yang terjadi dengan memar di mu.."

 **Prankkkkkkkk!**

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimat ingin tahunya, sudah dikagetkan dengan hempasan horisontal tangan Naruto yang menyapu makanan yang dikemas menarik dengan wadah plastik atom didepannya. Membuatnya saling berbenturan menuju pinggir meja dan jatuh berserakan kebawah.

"Aku tidak butuh ini!." Gema suara Naruto.

 **Brakkkk**

Gebrakan keras berasal dari tangan Sakura yang beradu dengan permukaan meja. beranjak berdiri dengan tatapan marah memandang tepat pada kelopak biru langit Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan Baka!. Kalau kau tidak mau, aku bisa memberikanya kepada orang lain." Namun dari balik ekspresi marah Sakura, sekilas tanpa sadar air mata meleleh turun dari sudut matanya. Bukan karena makanan yang telah dibelinya harus terbuang percuma namun karena usahanya yang tidak dihargailah yang lebih membuat hatinya sakit. "Jangan membuang-buang makanan Baka." Menundukkan pandangannya tak ingin kilauan cahaya yang terpantul dari butiran air mata miliknya disadari oleh Naruto. "Kau tahu saat ini satu juta lebih penduduk di negara ini mengalami kelaparan dan setengahnya lagi mati karena hal itu. Setidaknya nasib mu jauh lebih baik dari pada mereka baka." Suara Sakura kian melirih seiring pandangan yang semakin menunduk.

Pemaksa, kasar, dan bertemperament buruk. Sekilas yang terbaca dari perangai Sakura di mata Naruto. Bukan malah membuat dirinya makin membenci gadis didepannya ini, namun justru sebaliknya perangai tersebut mengingatkan akan sosok ibu dan adiknya yang sekilas memiliki kemiripan pada sifat-sifat mereka belum lagi rambut ibunya dan Sakura memiliki warna dasar yang sama yakni merah. Ketika dia sekilas tak sengaja melihat air mata keluar dari sudut mata Sakura membuat dada Naruto sesak seakan-akan dia melihat sosok bayangan ibunya yang terisak didepannya. "Maaf." Lirih terucap dari mulut Naruto, Seakan-akan tidak rela jika sampai terdengar oleh Sakura.

"Aku tidak dengar baka!." Masih terdengar sisa-sisa suara parau dari tenggorokan Sakura. Namun kini rasa lega menjalar dihatinya.

"Berhenti memanggilku baka!. Dasar gadis cerewet!."

"Apaaa!" Sudah ratusan orang yang bilang jika dirinya itu cantik dan manis, lucu dan imut mungkin sudah diucapkan puluhan orang untuk nya, lembut dan baik hati juga banyak yang menyebut jika dirinya seperti itu, namun baru satu orang pria yang memanggilnya Cerewet sungguh tidak bisa dimaafkan batin Sakura. "Coba kau ulang.." Kata-kata Sakura terhenti ketika melihat tingkah laku aneh Naruto yang memungut makanan yang jatuh berserakan di lantai. "Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?." Tanyanya heran.

"Ini masih bersih. Masih bisa dimakan."

"Hei! Itu sudah kotor." Tangan Sakura bergerak cepat kedepan berusaha merebut makanan dari tangan Naruto. Beda kekuatan antara laki-laki dan prempuan memang nyata, terbukti sahutan tangan Sakura dapat dihindari oleh Naruto. "Cepat buang!, aku akan membawakan mu yang baru."

"Kau memang gadis aneh. Tadi kau teriak-teriak seperti kesetanan agar jangan membuang-buang makanan. Sekarang kau suruh aku untuk membuang makanan yang ingin aku makan. Kau ingin aku bagaimana pink?." Mengabaikan Sakura yang terus memandangi gerak-geriknya tangan Naruto kembali mengambil serpihan lain. Terlihat dari tekstur nya yang lembut mungkin sebuah roti pikirnya.

"Hah!." Tadi untuk pertama kalinya dia dipanggil cerewet, dan kini gadis aneh, dan apa-apa'an julukan pink yang tersemat di akhir kalimat tadi apa itu benar-benar diberikan untuknya pikir sisi negatif Sakura. Ah sudah lah, yang penting sekarang interaksi kami sudah membaik dari pada tadi bisik sisi positif Sakura. "Bagaimana rasanya?."

"Apa kau perlu bertanya seperti itu?." Naruto menjeda kalimatnya untuk menelan makanan yang dirasanya sudah memenuhi syarat halus untuk pencernaannya. "Tentu saja ini enak, Makanan ini kau beli di restoran bukan. Setidaknya bawakan aku masakan mu sendiri, jika kau ingin bertanya tentang rasanya."

"Apa!." Sakura berteriak tanpa sadar.

"Hei, jangan berteriak cerewet." Naruto hampir tersendak karena gendang telinganya belum siap menerima gelombang tranversal suara Sakura.

"Tapi itu." Sakura menunduk memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Tapi apa?." Ucap Naruto bingung dengan tingkah laku kikuk gadis didepannya.

"Aku tidak bisa memasak." Sakura makin menundukkan wajahnya. Seolah olah kini permukaan meja seribu kali lebih menarik untuk dilihat dari pada melihat wajah Naruto didepannya.

"Hahaha!." Naruto tertawa lepas. Memang tipikal laki-laki tidak peka pada perasaan perempuan mungkin.

"Jangan tertawa baka!."

"Hahaha!."

"Hei!. diam!"

Mungkin besok pagi akan ada bencana yang melanda dapur milik keluarga akasuna karena Sakura belajar memasak.

 _Jikapun aku harus ditempatkan pada ruangan sempit yang hanya terdapat satu meja dan dua kursi bersamamu. Tak akan membuat ku menyesali hal itu. Karena sebuah keindahan tersendiri dapat berbagi oksigen yang sama dengan mu._

 **333**

Jam tangan berwarna campuran antara hitam dan emas di desain dengan elegan percampuran antara desain khas italy dengan seni ukiran uniknya dibagian pinggir serta desain dari swiss yang identik dengan rancangan mesin rumit yang dibuat terlihat dari luar, namun bukan hal-hal menakjubkan itu yang membuat Si pemilik berulang kali memperhatikan jam tersebut, justru tiga jarum jam, menit, dan detik yang notabennya dibentuk tidak sesepesial body luarnya menjadi fokus utama dari pendangan Sasori. Lima belas menit sudah jarum jam tersebut berputar menunjukkan selama itu pula dirinya menunggu ditempat ini. Dengan memakai setelan jas formal lengkap berwarna hitam berdiri bersandar pada pintu mobil merah marun miliknya, mengabaikan tatapan tatapan ingin tahu dari para mahasiswa prempuan yang banyak lalu lalang ditempat itu. Memang saat ini Sasori berada dekat gerbang depan universitas Konoha tempat dimana Sakura melanjutkan strata duanya. Tak begitu lama sebelum kakinya benar-benar berakar ditempat itu, silulet yang dinantinya menampakan diri.

"Aku benar-benar badmod akhir-akhir ini Hinata-chan." Sakura menunjukan wajah lesunya. berjalan lunglay dengan beberapa buku tebal dipelukannya.

"Tak biasanya kau seperti ini Sakura-chan. Ada apa?. Coba cerita padaku." Hinata mencoba memainkan perannya sebagai sahabat yang selalu ada untuk menampung curhatan sahabatnya.

"Kau lihat buku ini." Memperlihatkan buku-buku tebal di pelukannya.

"Eto. Jadi Sakura-chan ingin belajar memasak?." Hinata menyimpulkan dari membaca judul-judul buku-buku tebal di tangan Sakura. "Aku bisa mengajari mu kalau tidak keberatan."

"Oh iya kenapa tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya olehku, jika sahabatku ini. Seorang _master chef_ hebat." Menepuk pundak Hinata dengan bangganya. Master chef bukan dalam artian gelar sebenarnya, Namun Sakura hanya ingin melebih-lebihkan kemampuan sahabatnya yang bertolak belakang dengan dirinya yang sangat-sangat _low profile_ dalam hal memasak. "Ah! Tapi mungkin mustahil bagiku untuk bisa memasak." Menghembuskan nafas perlahan,teringat akan keadaan dapur rumahnya yang porak poranda akibat ulahnya kemari.

"Sakuraaaa!."

Terdengar teriakan Sasori dari kejauhan. Tangannya melambai-lambai ingin menunjukkan keberadaan dirinya kearah Sakura dan Hinata.

"Ah! Bukankah itu Sasori-niisan, Sakura-chan." Hinata mencoba mengenali Sasori yang melambaikan tangan agak jauh dari mereka.

"Ada apa baka-Niichan itu kesini?." Sakura mempercepat jalannya mendekati keberadaan Sasori.

"Ayah dan Ibu menyuruhku menjemputmu untuk makan malam keluarga di luar Saku-chan." Memandang Sakura.

"Benarkah?. Apa sekalian kita tidak mengajak Hinata-chan bersama kita. Aku yakin Ibu dan Ayah tidak keberatan." Mencoba memberi kesempatan kepada Sasori untuk mendekati sahabatnya Hinata. Mungkin Sakura belum menyadari fakta jika yang di sukai Sasori bukanlah Hinata.

"Ah!. Sayang sekali Sakura-chan, aku ada janji untuk menemani belajar Hanabi malam ini." Hinata menunjukkan mimik penyesalannya.

"Oh begitukah. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok Hinata-chan." Sakura melambaikan tangan. Melihat Hinata yang berjalan perlahan menjauh yang kini juga tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Sasori yang dididik sedari kecil untuk menjadi seorang pria gentle tentu saja tahu tatakrama sopansantun nya sebagai seorang pria yang harus selalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk penumpang wanita. Dengan cekatan tangan kirinya membuka pintu mobil depan sebelah kiri sementara tangan kanannya mengayun seolah-olah mempersilakan Sakura untuk masuk.

 **cklekkk**

"Weekkk" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sasori bermaksud untuk mengejek sang kakak. Bukannya masuk mobil dari pintu yang sudah dibukakan oleh Sasori, yang dilakukan Sakura justru malah membuka sendiri pintu mobil bagian belakang sebelah kiri dan masuk dari arah sana.

"Ah. Bukannya duduk didepan lebih baik Sakura-chan. Aku terlihat seperti seorang sopir jika duduk sendirian didepan." Protes Sasori, mencoba membujuk Sakura agar mau duduk didepan bersamanya.

"Hahahaha. Tenang saja, Sasori-nii terlihat cocok kok jadi sopirku." Tawa puas Sakura karena berhasil mengerjai sang kakak.

Angka jam digital pada dasboard mobil Sasori menunjukkan angka delapanbelas dan sepuluh yang berarti sudah sekitar tigapuluh menitan sudah Sasori dan Sakura dalam perjalanan. Perjalanan mereka tak terasa sepi sedikitpun karena obrolan-obrolan saling menyambung diantara keduanya. Tak beberapa lama sudut pedal rem semakin mengecil karena gaya tekan kaki Sasori menimbulkan perlambatan pada laju mobil. Power steering yang terhubung dengan roda berputar ke arah kiri perlahan menggiring mobil untuk berbelok kekiri mengikuti kemauan tangan Sasori sebagai pemegang kuasa utama atas kendali mobil.

 **ckittttt**

Laju mobil berhenti tepat diparkiran depan sebuah restoran. Sebuah pelakat besar yang bertuliskan Yakini-q yang merupakan nama dari restoran tersebut terpasang tepat diatas pintu masuk restoran. Sebuah restoran menengah keatas yang menyajikan segala jenis makanan dari olahan daging jika dilihat dari variasi menu dan juga harga yang tertera di plakat sebelah kiri pintu masuknya. Sebuah plakat menu yang di satu sisi akan membuat orang tertarik untuk masuk mencicipi nama-nama hidangan yang jarang ada di Konoha dilain sisi akan membuat orang menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pintu sebelum kembali pulang karena harga yang ditawarkan cukup membuat kantong kiri maupun kanan jebol.

"Jadi dimana Ayah dan Ibu?." Tanya Sakura setelah beberapa saat menunggu dimeja di bagian pojok ruangan restoran.

"Ah.. Mungkin jalan sekarang sedang macet Sakura-chan." Ucap Sasori gugup.

Walaupun sekilas Sakura dapat menyadari raut gugup Sasori yang duduk didepanya. 'Ada apa sebenarnya. Apa Sasori-nii sedang menahan ingin pergi ke toilet.' Batin nista Sakura. "Kalau begitu aku telfon Ibu dulu." Tangan Sakura merogoh ponsel dari tas merah kecil miliknya.

"Jangann!." Sasori menggenggam tangan Sakura sebelum tangan tersebut melakukan panggilan.

"Hah?. Aku cuma ingin memastikan Ayah dan Ibu sudah sampai mana." Ucap Sakura heran karena panggilannya dihentikan.

"Sakura-chan mereka berdua tidak akan datang. Sebenarnya aku hanya mencari alasan untuk mengajakmu makan bersama denganku." Menatap intens hijau giok Sakura. Sasori tetap mempertahankan posisi tangannya menggenggam tangan Sakura seolah-olah tertahan oleh permukaan lembut telapak tangan itu.

"Ya ampun. Harusnya Sasori-nii bilang yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak merasa keberatan kok, lagian sudah jarang sekali kita keluar berdua seperti ini." Mencoba menarik perlahan tangannya, entah kenapa timbul perasaan tidak enak di benak Sakura karena genggaman tangan Sasori.

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu." Mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura seolah-olah tak membiarkan tangan itu mencoba lepas darinya.

"Hemm?."

"Tak bisakah kau mengganggapku sebagai seorang Laki-laki, Sakura?." Menghilangkan suffix chan dibelakang nama Sakura. Mencoba menunjukkan keseriusannya.

'What the hell!.' Sakura Ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya saat ini juga, Namun sayangnya masih tertahan dihatinya. Tidak butuh IQ 150 miliknya untuk memahami makna dari perkataan Sasori. Di ujung umurnya yang tinggal menghitung saat kenapa harus juga terlibat dengan romansa cinta konyol seperti ini sih, sesalnya. "Maksud mu?." Pertanyaan yang hanya Sakura gunakan untuk memastikan dugaannya tidak salah. Sambil dalam hati berdoa agar maksud kata-kata Sasori tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura."

 _Jika aku memang karakter utama dalam sebuah cerita._

 _Seperti Cinderella penuh derita di awal cerita namun berujung bahagia menanti di akhir._

 _Apakah aku akan juga seperti itu, hidup penuh liku di awal dan menemukan jalan lurus diakhir._

 _Namun jika akhirnya jalan lurus itu berujung dengan sebuah jurang, aku tak akan pernah berharap lagi jadi pemeran utama._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bersambung.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!

Terima kasih see you again in ne xt chapter!

 **Thecharpenter3** kembali ke dunia nyata.


End file.
